Edge of Desire
by firecracker1990
Summary: "I think it's time we end this little dance, don't you?" Valentine grabbed the dagger at his hip, the one he had once given Clary, and threw it towards Jace, it just caught his ear, barley knicking him as it whizzed by. "You missed." Jace straightened, smiling as he heard a small gasp behind him. "Did I Jonathan?" Some adult themes and mild violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! So I've recently read The City of Bones, and I loved it! Except for the weird Jace/Clary are related thing (Spoiler- they aren't) This is my first City of Bones story, so let me know what you think! If you want, I'll keep writing, if you don't like it I'll probably still keep writing!**

**Please Review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once, but I don't own The City of Bones, just my twist on it is all.**

* * *

"Clarissa!" Her father's voice rang up the stairs and she jumped up, shoving her Stele into her boot and walking downstairs slowly.

"Yes father?" He turned, his black eyes on her as she brushed her long red hair back, revealing the bruises on her neck and cheek. He glanced away, pretending not to see them.

"What have you been doing up there?" She shrugged, giving him a small smile, her eyes innocent. He sighed, smiling and putting an arm out for her.

"Come now, you have a big day ahead of you." Clary nodded, smiling up at him and grabbing her bag.

"Let's go." She was unsure of today, she knew he would kill her if he caught her, but she had to get away, after last night, she was dying to go.

"You know how long I've waited for this day, your 17th birthday." He squeezed her shoulder, smiling down at her and looking so proud. She grinned up at him, desperate to please him so he wouldn't change his mind.

"Yes." He smiled, looking forward as they walked outside to the waiting car.

"Are you ready?" She nodded, grinning up at him again. Her hair caught in the wind, blowing away from her shoulders and into her face. He tucked it back gently, looking at her green eyes and sighing.

"You look so much like your mother." Clary looked up, smiling at him and hugging him tightly.

"Go now, you don't want to be late." She nodded, kissing his cheek and climbing into the back of the taxi, and waving to him. He thought she was going on weekend trip for summer school, but she had different plans, more dangerous plans and she would be free of him. She loved her father dearly, but he kept her caged like a bird, like a pretty little pet that he never wanted to lose, but she was free now, for the summer at least.

Of course, she had to hide her Stele from him, and her blades, or else he'd know where she was really going. She let the taxi driver drop her off at the train station and headed down, buying her ticket and going down to wait for her train. She dug through her bag, grabbing a sweater and pulling her hair up into a bun, hiding it under the hood. She kept her head down as he train came up to the platform and climbed on, looking out the window as the trees rolled by.

She heard about the Institute in one of his meetings, they said it was in New York, and Clary had a feeling she could find it. She had ShadowHunter blood, and he had trained her for years now, she would know where to go.

It was raining when she came out of Grand Central Station and she sighed, starting her trudge through the rain to find her sanctuary.

It took longer than she thought to make the trek across the city, but she could see the Institute before her now, a beacon in the downpour. She ran up to the stairs, knocking loudly and waiting a few minutes before the door swung open.

"We weren't expecting any visitors." A girl opened the door, freezing as she took in Clary.

"I d-didn't call ahead." Her teeth chattered in the cold and the girl stepped back, allowing Clary to drag her drenched bag in behind her.

"And who might this be?" She jumped, seeing two boys coming down the stairs in front of her. One had dark hair and piercing blue eyes, but the other boy, his hair was blond, and his eyes were honey. Clary hadn't met other children her age, at least not other Shadowhunter children.

"My… my name is Clarissa." The girl looked at her, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Isabelle, do you have business here?" She felt the blonds' eyes on her and looked away quickly, pushing her hood back slightly and hearing it drip water on the tiles below her.

"N-not exactly." The girl raised an eyebrow, eyeing her for a moment. She saw the boys continue to stare and she sighed, hanging her head and pulling off the sweater. She heard the girls gasp as her eyes fell on the bruises on her neck and face. The boys froze, their eyes on her face.

"Come then, you'll want to see Hodge." They walked down the hall together, Clary's weapons occasionally clinking in her bag. Isabelle threw her a curious glance, but said nothing.

"Hodge, you have a visitor." He looked up, his eyes widening as he took in the girl before him.

"Clarissa" She paused, studying him for a long moment, wishing she hadn't come here.

"Do you two know each other?" They both shook their heads quickly, Clary looking down and Hodge looking out the window.

"Leave us Isabelle." She nodded, leaving and shutting the door to the library slowly.

"Does he know you're here?" She shook her head, dropping her bag and walking forward quickly.

"No… please you can't tell him" She grabbed his hands, her eyes pleading.

"Hodge, I thought he was going to kill me… please." He sighed, taking her hands gently and squeezing them.

"The Institute is a sanctuary for all ShadowHunters, you are welcome here." She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly, shaking from the cold.

"I know you're out there!" The door creaked open and Clary turned, seeing Isabelle watching her curiously.

"Will you be so kind as to have Jace show our guest to her room?" She nodded, her cheeks red with guilt.

"And then come back here, I have something to discuss with you." She nodded again, leading Clary to the kitchen.

"Jace! Hodge wants you to show Clarissa to her room!" He looked up, taking in her appearance and grinning.

"Sure" He stood, grabbing the bag from her and swinging it over his shoulder, throwing her a curious glance as he heard the clattering of weapons.

"I like to be prepared." She shrugged, looking away as he started walking down the hall.

"So… what made you come here?" She glanced down at her hands, picking at her nails and following him.

"I heard it was safe here." He glanced at her again, since he was on her left side he could get a full view of the damage that had been done to her.

"Who did that to you? A boyfriend?" She scoffed, shaking her head and combing her hair to the side, an obviously practiced move to hide the bruises.

"No." He opened a door and led her in, setting down her bag and watching her.

"Feel free to come to the kitchen, we got Chinese." She turned, looking up at him and smiling.

"Thank you." He walked off and Clary dropped to her knees, opening her bag and digging through the clothes. She pulled out her blades, setting them on the bedspread and looking them over. She pulled her Stele from her boot and laid it down as well, sighing as she thought about how furious he would be.

She heard her door creak open and grabbed one of the Seraph blades, turning quickly as the blade flew from the hilt. Jace froze in the doorway, seeing how her hand shook as she held the blade, and how she had been reaching for a second weapon.

"I was just bringing you some dry clothes… your bag looked soaked." Her eyes widened as she stared at him and she lowered her arm, the blade slinking back into the hilt.

"I-I'm sorry." Her bottom lip trembled as she set the hilt down on the bed, running a hand through her hair.

"I know what it's like to be scared, but this is a safe place." He put a hand on her shoulder, pressing the dry clothes into her hand and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Jace." He nodded, walking out of her room and shutting the door slowly. She sighed, finding a bathroom and climbing into the shower, taking care to untangle her hair and letting the warm water spill over her.

She walked down the halls slowly, Jace had given her sweatpants that were a foot too long, so she rolled up the waistband, but they still hung a few inches past her feet. He also gave her socks, and a tank top, and her hair was now try and glowing. She drifted down the hall, exhausted from her day, and finding the teens in the kitchen.

"Hey" Isabelle grinned up at her, patting the seat beside her so Clary went over, sitting down as Alec threw her an eggroll.

"Eat up. You look anorexic." Clary looked at him in shock before complying, taking a bite and seeing Jace snicker. She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned, shaking his head and cracking a fortune cookie.

"Your greatest love is not yourself." Jace scoffed, throwing it to the side as the others laughed. Alec opened his next, grinning.

"Silence is greater than strength." They chuckled again and Isabelle grabbed into the pile, pulling one out and reading it happily.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world." They rolled their eyes, chuckling as Jace grabbed the paper, reading it for her.

"Grace, is greater than beauty." She stuck her tongue out at him, eating the cookie anyways.

"Enchanted fortune cookies are overrated, they just judge more than anything." Clary stared at them curiously, enchanted fortune cookies, the downworlders thought of everything.

"Here Clary, you can have this one." Jace threw her one and she opened it slowly, her eyes widening as she read the words.

You cannot run. He will find you.

"Clarissa?" She crumpled the paper up quickly, her chest heaving as burned her palm.

"Clarissa…" Jace stood but Clary turned, sprinting down the corridors, dropping the paper as she ran. Jace picked it up slowly, looking after her as she skidded down the hall towards her bedroom. He glanced down, reading it and sighed, running a hand through his hair and jogging after her.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! So I am super excited that you all seem to like it so far! There have been a few questions so I'll try to answer them without giving too much away,  
**

**Will there be a Simon? **Sort of, he isn't a big role, because I feel like Simon takes away from Jace and Clary, which I am hardcore shipping.

**Will there be a Luke?** Possibly, undecided at this point, so far I don't think so because I haven't felt a need for his character.

**What happened to Jocelyn?** Patience. You shall see :)

**Please review!**

* * *

"Clarissa?" He knocked on her bedroom door quietly, opening it and seeing she was curled in the middle of her bed.

"Clarissa it's just me…"

"Please don't call me that." He shut the door quietly, hearing how small her voice sounded.

"I thought that was your name?" She sighed, lying on her back as he walked closer, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I hate it." She whispered it, looking up at him and seeing he was watching her.

"What can I call you then?" She shrugged and he moved slowly, until he was lying on his back beside her, staring at the canopy.

"My mom used to call me Clary." He rolled on his side, brushing away her tears.

"I like Clary." She smiled slightly, sighing as exhaustion hit her.

"Me too."

She woke up to an empty bed and sighed, sitting up and finding a pile of clothes sitting on the foot of her bed. She smiled slightly, pulling them on and shoving her stele in her boot again.

"Oh Clary you're up!" Isabelle grinned at her and she smiled back, sitting down quietly and giving them small smiles.

"I'm sorry about last night." She and Alec shrugged quickly, looking around with small smiles.

"Don't worry about it! You had a stressful day" Isabelle smiled at her and she sighed, thanking them quietly.

"You up for some weapons training?" Clary perked up a bit, seeing Alec had a bow.

"My father taught me archery." He grinned at her, throwing her a bow.

"Come on, we can go to the weapons room and get you stuff." Clary nodded, walking with them down the long corridors.

"Where do you think Jace went this morning?" Alec shrugged at Isabelle's question as they piled her up with weapons.

"Alright, let's go!" They had a gym like arena with targets and dummies, and Clary and Alec headed over to the targets, both grinning.

"Alright, let's see what you've got" Clary loosed an arrow into the middle of the target and smiled, triumphantly.

"Nice shot, but what can you do with these?" She turned, seeing Jace walk into the room with two long Seraph blades.

"Play nice children." Isabelle called over to them and Clary gulped, taking the blade from Jace, her hands shaking.

"What's wrong? You have blades, you can use them, can't you?" She shut her eyes for a moment, remembering her first lesson with her father.

"I uh- I just… I get nervous." Jace grinned, crouching down slightly.

"I won't go easy on you because you're a girl, you know." Clary saw the playfulness behind his eyes and took a deep breath, matching his stance and spinning the sword around her hand.

"I hope you won't cry when I win." He laughed, lunging forward. They parried for a few minutes, laughing the whole time, but as their moves became more complex, Clary found herself in a different time.

_"Block Clarissa! Block the attacks!" Her father yelled, his blade clashing against her._

_ "I don't want to do this anymore!" She screamed back and he slid his blade down hers, catching her fingers as she screamed._

Clary felt the blade cutting into her knuckles as she came back from her vision and she dropped her blade quickly, backing up as Jace reached out.

"Clary! I'm sorry I slipped!" He stepped forward but she still seemed far away.

"I'm fine." They watched her as she walked out of the room quickly, down to the infirmary to bind her fingers.

"Clary?" He had followed her, and he watched now as she sat on the hospital bed, wrapping gauze over her hand in a practiced manner.

"Let me help you." He took her hand and she looked up, searching his eyes.

"You really didn't mean to cut me… did you?" He shook his head quickly, his eyes wide.

"No! I'd never hurt you on purpose." She nodded, letting him wrap her hand before he pulled out his stele, drawing a rune on her arm and smiling.

"They'll be better by morning." She thanked him quietly, keeping her hand in his for a few minutes.

"Jace are you-" Alec froze, seeing them holding hands and cleared his throat, looking down angrily.

"We going out or what?" Clary looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Jace smiled, holding a hand out for her.

"Hunting. Care to come?" Clary felt her heart race, she didn't want to go, but Jace's eyes were gleaming as he waited for her response.

"Sure." He grinned as she put her hand in his and he helped her up, all of them going to get ready. Isabelle dressed Clary, grinning at her work.

"Fantastic!" Clary stared at her reflection, trying not to gag.

"Are you sure this is what you wear… hunting?" Isabelle nodded, pulling on her own outfit.

"You should be happy I let you wear pants!" Clary looked down at the skin tight leather pants and nodded, the black shirt didn't cover all of her stomach and was cut very low, the thigh high heeled boots were something she'd never thought she'd wear.

"Here, for you swords." She threw her a belt and Clary nodded, walking back to her room and sheathing the hilts. She sighed, looking at the makeup Isabelle drew on her.

"This is ridiculous." She pulled down her sleeves, looking at the Mark on her hand and running her hands through her hair.

"I can do this." She nodded to herself, walking down the hall to the front door. Isabelle and Alec were arguing, and Jace was leaning lazily against the door, all of them dressed in black. Her heels clicked as she walked forward and Jace pushed off the wall, staring at her in surprise.

"Ready?" They nodded, even Alec was silenced by her appearance. Three motorcycles were lined up outside and Clary paused, she had never been on one before.

"We stole them from some vampires a few weeks ago, they're useful." Clary smiled, nodding as Isabelle and Alec climbed on theirs. Jace swung his leg over his, turning and looking at her.

"You can ride with me." Clary smiled shyly, climbing behind him and putting her arms around his waist.

"Don't crash okay? I don't want to die." He laughed, revving the engine loudly and backing the bike up.

"Please Clary, I'm an expert driver." She glanced up to the Institute in time to see a curtain fall back from the library and she sighed, resting her cheek against his shoulder as they flew off into the night. They raced down the streets, and Clary saw all the lights flashing past her in a blur. She smiled, scared but excited at the same time. She tightened her arms on Jace and he leaned closer to her, glancing back and seeing her red hair streaked out behind them.

"Anything yet?" Alec shook his head as they started to slow down, pulling onto a sidewalk on the abandoned street.

"No… it's quiet, almost too quiet." Jace cut the engine and Clary flushed when she saw Alec watching her. She quickly dropped her arms and stepped back, brushing her hair back behind her shoulder.

"Alright, well they're here somewhere." Clary was the first to hear the music. She froze, looking at them in surprise.

"A party…" Isabelle perked up happily, grinning at Jace.

"Please? We don't do anything fun anymore!" He sighed, about to protest when he saw Clary's excitement.

"I've never been to a party…" Isabelle grinned, grabbing Clary's arm happily.

"We have to! For Clary!" He sighed, relenting and the girls squealed, clapping happily as they walked down the street.

"Magnus Bane…" Alec read the name on the door and Jace frowned.

"Warlock." Isabelle and Clary were grinning widely and looping their arms together.

"Alright, don't drink anything I don't approve." Clary nodded, glancing back to Jace in excitement. They knocked on the door and it swung open but no one was there.

"This is so awesome" They walked up to the loft and saw people everywhere. There were fairies, warlocks, sprites, everything you could imagine. Clary grinned, and Isabelle dragged her onto the dance floor.

"I don't really know how to dance!" Clary called over to Isabelle, who was moving gracefully and swaying to the music.

"Just feel the beat!" She called over to her, putting her hands up and dancing with a warlock. Clary sighed, about to edge off the dance floor when she felt arms around her.

"Want to dance?" She nodded eagerly, turning to face Jace with a small smile.

"I do!" He nodded, putting her arms around his neck and putting his hands on her waist, pulling her close. She flushed as his belt brushed against her bare stomach and she looked up slowly, smiling as his hands moved her hips and then they were dancing.

A few drinks later and they were still dancing, but Clary was feeling braver than before, and dancing like Isabelle. Jace was laughing, keeping a hand on her as Isabelle ran over.

"You look amazing!" They were dancing together, swaying to the music and cheering as the speakers blared. Clary felt hands on her then, but they weren't Jace's they were cold and sent chills up her spine. She turned, seeing a vampire grinning at her, pulling her forward and she stiffened, pulling away.

"Hey! Hands off" Jace wrapped an arm protectively around Clary's shoulder and the vampire hissed at him, stalking off angrily. Clary took a step closer to Jace, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"You okay?" She nodded, looking around and all the colors started to blur into one.

"Yeah… I'm fine!" She called over the music and dragged him back onto the dance floor. Clary saw the warlock on a balcony upstairs, his eyes on her as they danced. He nodded once in her direction and she nodded back, fighting the feeling that she had seen him before.

"Let's go home!" Alec looked unhappy, calling over to her and Jace, dragging Isabelle by the wrist.

"I wanna dance!" Isabelle was pouting and Clary knew how she felt, she just wanted to dance for the rest of the night. She looked back to Jace, seeing his eyes on someone behind her and he quickly wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her against her chest.

"I think it's time we left." He whispered it to her and she peeked over her shoulder, seeing the vampire from before watching her with a few other vampires.

"Isabelle!" Jace snapped his finger in front of her face and she saw the vampires.

"Let's go." Clary slipped her hand into Jace's and he stared at her for a moment before they headed for the door.

"Leaving so soon Clarissa?" She froze, staring up at the vampire in surprise, he had been across the room a moment ago, but now he was back.

"That's not my name" She said quickly and she saw Jace's hand go to Sanvi. Clary's free hand went to her Seraph hilt, freeing it from her belt.

"I know someone who's been looking for you… he's not a happy camper." The vampire spoke again and Isabelle and Alec were behind the vampire.

"I think you have our friend mistaken for someone else." The vampire grinned, touching her hair gently.

"No one could confuse Jocelyn's daughter. A spitting image." Clary felt like she had been burned, no one spoke of her mother.

"We need to go." Jace spoke again, pulling Clary for the door, they were gathering attention and Clary felt her eyes narrowing.

"How do you know my mother?" The vampire laughed, and the room started to turn as Clary watched him.

"Party's over!" The warlock called from the balcony, still watching Clary as she glared at the vampire.

"Leave the shadow children alone" The vampire hissed and Magnus sighed, waving his hand out and then the vampire was a rat, squealing and running on the ground.

"Go." The music was still shaking the floor but they ran out quickly, Clary swung the hilt of her sword downwards and the blade shot out and Alec grabbed his bow.

"This was a trap." Jace was still holding her hand, but Sanvi was in his other hand as he ran.

"Undoubtedly!" Isabelle's whip was glowing as they ran for their motorcycles, and they froze, seeing them surrounded by demons.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers! So I'm super in love with this story, and I want to post as much as possible, but I'm also trying to pace myself, so I can stay ahead of the writing! I hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Stay close to me" Jace turned to Clary, his eyes glittering with excitement. Clary's hand shook as the demons turned, facing them and growling. She sighed, grabbing the second sword and swinging them as a test.

_Time to put those lessons to use. _Her father's voice rang through her head and she stilled, looking around but no one was there. The demons rushed them then and Clary watched as Jace and Isabelle started attacking them quickly, Alec stayed back with his bow, shooting a few arrows and keeping them off Jace. A demon broke through Isabelle and Jace and Clary crouched, turning quickly and slamming her seraph blade into the demon up to the hilt. She pulled it back, seeing the black blood coating the blade and she looked up, seeing more coming. She grinned, lunging forward and fighting between Jace and Isabelle.

When the last of the demons were dead, Clary looked down at her swords, they were black and sticky from the demon blood. She smiled slightly, wiping her them off on the side of her pants. She looked up as she lowered the blades and stuck the hilts back in her belt. Jace was grinning at her and Alec was frowning.

"I've never killed a demon before." Jace laughed, ruffling her hair as they walked to their motorcycles.

"You don't think it was Magnus, do you?" Alec seemed unhappy at the thought and Jace shook his head, climbing on his bike and studying Alec for a moment.

"No. Warlock's don't interfere with our line of work… but vampires. Vampires do." He looked to Clary again and she knew which one he meant. She sighed, shaking her head and climbing on the bike behind him.

"The one who knew my mother" Jace nodded, glancing over his shoulder as an afterthought.

"We'll meet you at the Institute!" He called back to Isabelle and Alec before revving the bike, spinning it and taking off down the street.

"Where are we going?" She called over the engine but he just laughed, pushing the bike faster. She smiled, pressing her cheek against his shoulder again and smiling, she hadn't been this happy for as long as she could remember. She shut her eyes, letting the wind whip at her hair, and when she opened them again, she found the ground ten feet below her. She squealed, grabbing Jace tighter and he laughed once more, grinning as they flew through the night.

"Some vampire bikes can fly, I was lucky enough to pick one!" She nodded, her heart racing as the lights flew faster past her.

"This is incredible!" He nodded, smiling as he took her for a tour of the city.

By the time they got back to the Institute it was four in the morning, and Clary was exhausted but having the time of her life.

"Are you tired?" She nodded, yawning as they walked up the stairs to the Institute.

"Are you?" He just smiled as a response, their fingers loosely tangled together as they walked up the stairs.

"Thank you for tonight. It was amazing." He nodded, brushing her hair back and leaning closer.

"You've really never killed a demon before tonight?" She nodded, shrugging as she searched his eyes.

"My father used to train me every day. I know how to fight, I just haven't before." He nodded, pulling away with a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Clary." She nodded as he backed up, his fingers slipping out of hers before he slipped down the hall. She sighed, pushing into her bedroom and shedding her weapons.

She took a shower and fell into bed, unable to sleep despite her exhaustion. She dug her sketchbook out of her bag, drawing a picture absentmindedly before falling asleep.

She woke up to someone knocking loudly on her door and groaned, pulling herself out of bed and opening the door.

"Isabelle?" She was smiling and let herself in Clary's room, flopping on the bed next to her.

"So tell me about last night!" Clary groaned, getting back under the covers and putting her head on her pillow.

"He took me on a tour of the city." Isabelle nodded, studying her for a long moment.

"Clary… do you think you'll ever go back?" She shrugged, seeing Isabelle's concern.

"I don't think I can. Not after meeting you guys." She smiled, squeezing her arm and slipping out of bed.

"Go shower, we have things to do today." Clary nodded, sitting up as Isabelle dropped clothes on the bed.

"Wear these!" She showered and brushed out her hair and pulled on Isabelle's clothes, to her surprise, it was a short cream colored dress and a pair of cream heels. She pulled them on, tucking her hair back behind her left ear. Her bruises were gone, and her hand was healed just like Jace promised. She smiled, flexing her fingers and heading into the hallway.

"Clarissa, may I have a word?" She was surprised to bump into Hodge in the hallway and nodded, walking with him to the library.

"I heard you had an exciting night." Clary smiled and nodded at him, her eyes bright.

"We fought demons and I killed six" He nodded, his face holding concern.

"Clarissa… there has never been an attack of that many before... not even Jace has fought that many." Clary's smile fell as she stared at him.

"Do you think it's him? My father?" He shrugged, sitting on his desk and studying her.

"It may be. Just be careful, if you're outside the institute and he finds you, I can't keep you safe." Clary nodded, frowning and looking down at the fading rune Jace drew on her arm.

"Go, they're waiting for you." Clary looked up at him and nodded, giving him a small smile before leaving the library. She found them in the kitchen and Clary was surprised to find Jace wearing black jeans with a grey button up shirt.

"Are we going somewhere?" He gave her a coy smile and shrugged and Alec glared at her as he walked forward.

"Come on." He held a hand out for her and she took it, smiling up at her and ignoring Alec. She threw a smile back to Isabelle and waved as they headed out.

"I know you've been sheltered, so I figured today we'd do something fun." Clary smiled brightly as they skipped down the stairs, the sun streaming into their faces.

"What did you have in mind?" He grinned, flagging down a cab and climbing in.

"You'll see." She smiled at him, climbing in beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Jace." He nodded, grinning and tell the cabbie where to go.

"Central Park?" He nodded, pulling her forward as they walked in.

"You can see the fairies" She beamed at him, nodding eagerly, she saw the fairies at the part last night, but she had never seen any up close.

"Alright, now we wait." He walked over to a mushroom circle and sat down, patting the spot next to himself.

"Are you sure?" He nodded, grinning at her and gently tugging her wrist.

"I'm positive." She sat beside him, their knees touching as they waited. She saw a small flicker near the mushroom circle and turned, a small pink fairy stared at her. She flickered closer, buzzing in Clary's face.

"Hi." The small fairy flitted away and Jace chuckled, bumping Clary's shoulder.

"You'll scare them." Clary grinned, sitting quietly as more fairies came out and buzzed around them. After their afternoon with the fairies, Jace took her for a carriage ride through Central Park, and then out to a late lunch in the city.

"This is an amazing day, thank you." He nodded, smiling brightly as they walked down the street.

"Clarissa? Clarissa Fray?" She froze, her eyes wide as she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Shit…" She dropped Jace's hand, seeing Simon coming towards her.

"Clary!" He hugged her tightly, pulling back and laughing, his eyes dancing over Jace momentarily.

"What are you doing here? Your dad said you were on a school trip or something when I went by the house." Clary gulped, looking at Simon for a long moment.

"I am! I was getting lunch… with Jace… we have to go back to the museum now" She gestured and Simon nodded slightly, pushing up his glasses and ignoring him.

"He said the trip was in Boston?" Clary sighed and Jace's jaw tightened. She put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Simon listen to me, you can't tell him that I'm here… okay? You didn't see me." Simon frowned and Clary saw Jace reach for Sanvi. She grabbed his stele from him, quickly drawing on her palm and putting her hand on Simon's cheek.

"You didn't see me here, I'm in Boston, on the art trip." He nodded dumbly, turning and walking away and Clary grabbed Jace's hand, handing him the stele and backing away.

"We need to go…" He stared at her in shock, following behind her as she tugged his hand, the rune hot on his skin.

"How did you do that? You can't do that with runes…" He pulled her hand as they headed for the train station, looking at her palm curiously.

"I can just draw them… I picture what I want to accomplish, and then I draw what I see." Jace watched as the rune faded and nodded, tracing the shape on her hand.

"You're full of surprises." She shrugged, seeing a few girls giggling at him and narrowing her eyes. She scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder and seeing them frown.

"No need to get jealous little shadowhunter." Clary smiled slightly, flicking his arm and sighing.

"I'm sorry Simon put a damper on the day." He shrugged, still smiling.

"I still had fun, Clarissa Fray." She giggled as he said her last name, shaking her head and staring up at him.

"Me too Jace… uh… what is your last name?" He laughed, tapping her nose lightly, causing the other girls to scowl.

"Wayland." Clary smiled, reaching up and tucking back a lock of his hair.

"Jace Wayland." He laughed, shaking his head and looking out the window.

"This is our stop." They held hands and climbed off the train, but Clary nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Simon standing there.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers! So I'm really excited that so many people have started following this story and adding it to their favorites! But please please pleaseeee, if you read it, please review, I'll even bribe you guys- if you review my story, I'll share memories from Jace's and Clary's childhood with you-but only if you review! And maybee I'll even throw in what Jace was thinking when he first met Clary!  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"That was a cute trick Clarissa." She grabbed Jace's hand, seeing his eyes were wide. She studied Simon, his eyes weren't brown like normal, they were black, like…

"No…" She shrunk closer to Jace, quickly grabbing his stele. She drew the rune of invisibility on his arm and on hers, backing away for a moment.

"Ah you are so very bright Clarissa. Mundane eyes can't see shadowhunters, but I am no mundane." His eyes were on her and they were furious.

"Jace… run." She pushed dropped his hand and he stared at her, shaking his head.

"You should listen to her boy, after all, she knows what I'm capable of." He transformed before her, growing taller and stronger, his muscles nearly ripping out of the shirt Simon was wearing, but Jace couldn't see the difference, this wasn't really her father, just a shadow form of him.

"Did you hurt Simon?" He shook his head, reaching out for her.

"No I didn't hurt your friend, just borrowed him as a glamour. Now come home before you cause any more trouble." Clary desperately tried to think of a plan, but she could never focus when he was near, he always put her on edge.

"Clarissa, now." She turned to Jace and he reached out, waving his hand through Simon's chest.

"It's a glamour, he isn't really here Clary." She sighed, grabbing Jace's hand again.

"Clarissa listen to me!" He grabbed her arm and Clary yelped, ripping it back and seeing her skin red and burned. Jace tugged her and she threw one glance back to her father, before sprinting down the platform with Jace, they were close to the Institute, they just had to make it a little further.

"That's who you're running from?" Clary ran alongside him, her feet aching in the heels.

"He's going to kill me." They continued running, but Clary knew he wouldn't follow, he would come as himself though, to bring her home.

They ran up the stairs and slammed through the door, Jace quickly shut it and locked the bolts, gasping as Clary pulled off her heels miserably, her feet red and aching.

"Church! Church take us to Hodge" The cat meowed and strolled down the hall and Jace and Clary walked together in silence. She was looking down at her wrist where he burned her, picking at the skin miserably.

"Don't touch it, Hodge will have a salve that we can put on it." She dropped her arm as she was told, her mind still rushing from the afternoon.

"Hodge!" The cat stopped at the green house and Clary and Jace ran up, seeing Hodge sitting on a staircase that went nowhere.

"So he's found you." It only took one look at her for him to know. He sighed, taking her arm gently and looking at it. He stared at her wrist for a long moment before wandering around the plants and snapping the stem of one. He squeezed the sap from the stem onto her wrist and rubbed it in, subsiding the pain almost immediately.

"I think it would be best, if you two kept a low profile. And I mean it Jace, no hunting, not until I can take care of this." Jace frowned but nodded, he was more concerned with Clary than going out.

"You may go Jace, Clarissa, I want to speak to you." She nodded, reluctantly dropping Jace's hand and hanging her head.

Jace headed off to tell Isabelle and Alec about their day, his mind flying a mile a minute.

"So he looked like a boy? A mundie boy?" Jace nodded, twisting his stele in his hands.

"Yes, and she drew a rune, a rune that doesn't exist… and it worked on him, or at least we thought it did."

Clary walked down the halls quietly, her eyes watering as she went to her bedroom. Her wrist didn't hurt anymore, but it was still red, still a reminder of what she had done. She opened her bedroom door, staring at the sketchbook under her pillow and scooping it up. She flipped through the pages, settling on the page that had the portrait of her father. She sighed, running her hand across the page and looking away.

"_Come home Clarissa. You won't be punished."_ She stared back at the paper in surprise, it was exactly the same, but she could swear it spoke to her in her fathers' voice. She shook her head, flipping the page and drawing another portrait of Jace. She carefully worked on his jaw line, the glint in his eyes when he prepared to fight. Then she drew Isabelle, Alec, Hodge, and Simon. She drew Church, she drew the Institute, she drew the fairies in the park. She flipped to a new page, drawing a picture of her mother, and then she drew a picture of herself, trying to see resemblance but finding none. She sighed, sketching another picture of the park, but she drew Jace and herself surrounded by fairies, they were holding hands and laughing.

"Clary?" Jace tapped on her door lightly, pushing it open and seeing she was curled on the bed. He sighed, walking over and sitting down next to her, he saw the sketchbook closed next to her and gently slipped it away, flipping it open and paging through the pictures. The first pictures were dark, sketches of a girl with bruises, a girl cowering, a house on fire, but as he continued turning the pages, there was a portrait of a man, he had black eyes and dark hair, his face was scowling back at Jace. He turned the page, surprised to find a picture of himself, with wings. He turned, looking back to Clary in surprise. She drew him as an angel… He continued flipping through the pages, amazed by what he was seeing, he stopped on a picture of a woman, she was beautiful, her long hair curling around her face, her eyes were warm, her lips were plump and grinning. She looked like Clary. He felt suddenly guilty, like he was reading her diary, but he couldn't stop looking, the pictures were amazing, he flipped a few more pages and saw his portrait, and then the picture of him and Clary holding hands at the park, the fairies around them. Clary opened her eyes slowly, sitting up when she saw him looking through her drawings.

"What are you doing?" He jumped slightly, hanging his head and handing the book back to her.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help it, these are amazing" She smiled slightly, seeing he had stopped on the picture from the park.

"Thank you." Her cheeks were flushed and they both stared at the drawing when one of the fairies flew across the page. Clary jumped, her eyes wide as she stared at the paper in shock.

"Did you just see that?" Jace leaned closer, seeing the fairy zip past them again, and soon all the fairies were moving on the paper.

"Clary… how did you do this?" She shrugged, her eyes wide as she stared at them, then Jace was moving in the picture, brushing back Clary's hair and smiling.

"You… you have two powers…" Clary shrugged, the last few days had been exhausting.

"My father never helped me with my powers, I just figured them out on my own." She laid back down, running a hand over her face. Jace took her in, she was pale, she had small circles under her eyes, and her hair was all tangled. He closed her sketchbook, setting on the nightstand and lying down beside her, pulling the blanket up over her.

"Go to sleep Clary, you need it." She shook her head, rubbing her eyes again and blinking twice.

"No I can't sleep now. He's going to find me. If he could use Simon to get to me, he could use anyone." Jace took her hand, squeezing it gently and brushing her hair back.

"I'll be here, he won't find you. I promise." Clary sighed, nodding and squeezing his hand tighter.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" He nodded, smiling and lying down on his side to face her.

"Of course." She sighed, smiling and letting exhaustion sweep over her.

She was surprised when she woke up, to feel a warm body pressed against her back, and arms wrapped firmly around her. She blinked a few times, looking down and seeing the rune covered arms around her. She smiled, running a hand up his arm and rolling around, snuggling into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello readers! So I'm really excited that so many people have started following this story and adding it to their favorites! So I like, have never written a story this fast before, but I seriously started this maybe like last Sunday, and I finished it already... I don't even know how I feel about that, I might make it a little bit longer, we shall see, right now it's pretttyyy long, but I've written longer, soooo hopefully I can just throw up a chapter a day if I remember so yippie!  
**

**My bribe for you guys to review still stands- you probably have to have a fanfic account though so I can reply to your reviews. Even if you don't want to do that, and just want to review anonymously, that's cool too- I'm a lush and like hearing people's opinions so blah :)**

**So someone brought up a good point in the last chapter (AKA my only reviewer but that's cool)- Clary's father never developed her powers because she is very strong, he also didn't know that she could make up runes, he tried to keep her sheltered and away from the shadow world because he has plans... which you will find out soon :D**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Good morning." He mumbled it and she giggled, nodding and pressing her cheek to his bare chest.

"Morning." He kissed her hair sleepily, brushing it back from her face and smiling down at her.

"I think you should start weapons training, you get too nervous to defend yourself" Clary nodded, stretching out and rolling out of bed as he released her.

"Will you teach me?" Jace grinned, nodding and standing up slowly.

"Get dressed and meet me in the weapons room, and bring your blades." Clary giggled, even when he talked business he was sexy. She climbed in the shower, mentally preparing herself for the day ahead over her.

She walked into the weapons room looking more beautiful than Jace thought possible. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, she wore a simple white tank top, with dark blue jeans and knee high brown leather boots. She had the hilts of her swords stuck through her belt, and a dagger in the side of her boot.

"You look ready." Clary smiled, nodding slightly and pulling out the hilt of her sword.

"Are you?" He laughed, watching her hand shake slightly, but he vowed to be careful this time, he wouldn't slip and cut her like the last time.

Alec walked in on them training, freezing as he saw Jace grab her hips and moved her, showing her how to avoid a blow.

"You know- we could always test out your training." They both looked up, their faces reddening as Alec walked forward, toying with a mace before setting it down.

"What did you have in mind?" Alec grinned, shrugging and seeing Jace was already onboard.

"We could take her hunting… for real this time. No parties, no dancing, no frills. See how she does." Jace's eyes lit up and Clary stilled, looking up to Jace.

"Hodge said we needed to keep a low profile." But he shook his head, grinning widely.

"We'll get you a disguise, he's right, the only way you'll be ready is to fight for real." Clary sighed, agreeing quietly.

"Get Isabelle, we need to prepare." Clary went up to her room, twisting her hair up into a bun and tucking it under a beanie hat. Isabelle gave her makeup to cover up her freckles, and Jace brought her colored contacts.

"It will be fine. Clary I'll be there the whole time." She nodded again, unease rolling through her stomach.

"Let's go." Jace beamed at her, holding her hand as they headed down the corridors. Hodge was in the library and they slipped out quickly, grabbing their motorcycles and climbing on, Clary behind Jace and trying to slow down her heart. Jace could feel her heart beating against his back and smiled, confusing her fear with excitement.

"Hold on Clary!" They pulled onto a remote street, but Clary could feel the demons around her, they were waiting, prowling for the right moment.

"Jace this feels wrong." He shook his head, smiling and grabbing Sanvi.

"Let's go." She sighed, following behind him as Isabelle walked beside her, chatting about how exciting it was they were taking her out for her first 'real' hunt.

"Clary, are you even listening to me?" She waved a hand in front of the girl, but Clary froze, not focusing on her words. Isabelle was the one who spoke, but Clary heard something else, someone else talking. She wheeled around, searching the street but no one was there.

"Clary? Clary come on…" Jace pulled his attention from the sensor and turned, seeing Clary looking around with wide eyes, he walked toward her, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"Clary? You alright?" Jace put a hand on her arm but she jumped away, still hearing the whispers.

_"Clarissa…"_ She shook her head, desperate to find the source of the voice calling to her.

"I hear it." Alec perked up, his eyes wide as Clary turned to look at him.

"You can hear it?" Clary turned and Alec nodded, pulling his bow.

"It knows her name." He jutted his jaw out to Clary and everyone grabbed their weapons. Jace lifted his hilt, whispering quietly to it and Clary watched as the blade shot out. She grabbed her seraph sword and gulped, taking a step closer to them, her hands shaking.

"It will be fine Clary, we do this all the time." Isabelle's whip was dangling from her arm and they all looked around, waiting for the attacker to come closer.

"_Clarissa!"_ She stilled as it yelled out again, she knew that voice…

"It's not a demon." She took a step back, bumping into Jace's shoulder.

"What?" She sheathed her sword quickly, reaching out and pushing him towards the motorcycle.

"We need to go… we need to go before he finds us." They all stared at her in confusion, but when she turned to face them they saw the fear in her eyes.

"Jace it's him." She whispered it, trying to make them understand and they all froze, putting away their weapons and jumping onto their bikes.

"Split up, everyone go to the Institute" Jace barked out the orders and Clary wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder as they all flew down the street, each of them taking different paths.

"Clary how powerful is he?" Jace called back to her, but she didn't answer, just shook behind him as she tried not to cry. He sighed, turning straight ahead and pushing the bike harder.

_"You think you can run?"_ She shut her eyes tighter and clutched to Jace, praying that they could just make it to the Institute, Hodge would know what to do, he would know how to protect her.

She saw the others bikes lined up outside as they pulled up to the Institute and Jace grabbed Clary's hand, running to the stairs.

"Clarissa" She froze, turning and seeing him there, at the foot of the steps, looking up at her. Jace was froze, still reaching for the doors, but his hand was like shackles on her wrist.

"I see you and your new friend are getting along well." He walked forward and Clary turned her wrist painfully in Jace's hold, trying to break free.

"Don't be mad… please you don't understand…" He shook his head, walking up the stairs until he was looming over her. He pushed her hair back from her face, grabbing her chin roughly and pulling her face so she was looking straight up at him.

"I never thought you would lie to me Clarissa, betray me… like your mother did." She felt the tears pooling in her eyes and she blinked them back quickly, seeing how furious he looked, but he also looked hurt.

"I just wanted to train with them father… you would never let me go…" He slapped her then and she stopped trying to talk, she knew no matter what she did, it wouldn't end well.

"You're going to go pack your bags, and tell your little boyfriend goodbye, and you are going to come home." Clary opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came, she was too scared.

"You will never see them again Clarissa. Understand?" She turned to look at Jace, his hair was glowing from the dim light above them, his jaw was tight and he was reaching for the door, he was trying to protect her… She sighed, slowly reaching down into her boot.

"No… The institute is a sanctuary, you can't hurt me here" He stared at her in shock, his eyes wide, she had never said no before.

"Clarissa…" She shook her head, taking a step towards Jace as she pulled her stele from her boot.

"You aren't the only one who can make up runes father…" She drew it in front of him as his hand darted out, closing on her throat.

"I'm sorry…" He vanished a moment later and Jace was running again, ripping her through the door to the Institute and slamming it shut. Clary dropped to her knees, gasping as her hand flew to her throat.

"What the hell happened?" Isabelle and Alec were waiting in the foyer and Isabelle dropped beside Clary when she saw her split lip and the red burns on her neck.

"I think children, it's time we had a talk." Hodge walked down the hall slowly, his eyes tired as he studied Clary. She gulped, looking up at him as Jace bent down beside her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her up.

"Get cleaned up, then come to the library." He spoke to Isabelle and Alec, and they nodded, walking off and looking back to Jace and Clary. Hodge walked forward, putting a hand on Clary's cheek and lifting her chin slightly.

"What did he say?" She sighed, leaning against Jace exhaustedly.

"He wanted me to come with him… he said I'd never see anyone here again and that I betrayed him like my mother." Hodge stilled for a moment before nodding, looking over to Jace.

"You two get cleaned up as well, we have a lot to discuss." They walked upstairs together, Jace's arms still wrapped firmly around Clary's small frame.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for everyone who has added this and is reading!  
**

**Sooo :) Someone asked me not to leave you guys with cliff hangers... but that's what I love to do! I'll try to update faster, these last couple days have been stressful and busy but yay for updates!  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Clary… how did he hurt you? I was there the whole time" His eyes were conflicted as they went to her room and she nodded, finding another pile of clothes on her bed. She didn't even think about the fact that Jace was in the room, nor did she really care. She pulled off the boots, placing her stele gently on the bed and then pulling off the skin tight pants. Jace turned away quickly but Clary didn't notice as she grabbed the yoga pants and pulled them on.

"It's complicated Jace… he's very powerful." He turned slightly, seeing her pull off her shirt and he froze, his eyes on her bare back as she reached for a long sleeved white shirt. She pulled it on slowly, stretching and twisting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Do you need to change?" He nodded dumbly and they walked over to his room. While Jace changed Clary went to the bathroom, washing the blood off her jaw and wiping off some of the makeup Isabelle had put on her.

"They'll be waiting for us." Jace held out a hand for her and Clary paused, smiling slightly and taking it.

"Now we can start." Alec's eyes fell on their hands as soon as they walked in and he scowled, looking away and trying not to grumble. Isabelle slowly put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and turning to Hodge.

"I was hoping, that we would have some time before he came in person, however, it seems that he knew you were going to sneak out despite what I said." Clary sighed, sitting down on the sofa and Jace fell beside her. She curled her knees up under her and without thinking, leaned against Jace, putting her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Clary, who are you running from?" Isabelle spoke first, looking genuinely concerned and Clary sighed, glancing down for a moment.

"My father." Jace stiffened slightly, but Isabelle and Alec seemed confused.

"He's the one who did that to you?" Clary nodded, keeping her eyes on the texture of Jace's sweatpants.

"I just don't understand how he found me so fast" Clary spoke miserably to the floor and Hodge sighed, studying all of them.

"Your father has eyes everywhere, and many people are working for him" Alec cracked a smile despite himself.

"So your father's like the Godfather of the shadow world?" Clary's lips twitched slightly, and Jace tried not to smile, but Hodge quickly shot down their amusement.

"It's more complicated than that I fear." They all looked up to Hodge, who was pacing in front of his desk.

"Clary's father is powerful…" Clary looked up at him, seeing how conflicted he was.

"He can make up runes, he can do virtually anything." He spoke quietly, his eyes apologetic as he looked to Clary.

"The only Shadowhunter who could do that was Valentine." Alec spoke and Jace stiffened once more, but said nothing. Hodge sighed, looking down for a moment and everyone looked back to Clary.

"Who's Valentine?" She had never heard the name before, but she had a feeling he wasn't a good guy.

"Valentine, was one of the greatest Shadowhunters I had ever seen… but he was a dark boy… and he grew into a bad man." Clary leaned forward, studying him and feeling the truth of his words.

"What happened to him?" Her heart raced as she asked, terrified of his answer.

"He killed many downworlders… he and the circle, but his wife betrayed him… and he killed her…" Clary gulped, searching his face, seeking the truth.

"In demon fire, burnt down the whole house… he was inside too." Jace spoke calmly then, but his jaw was tight and Clary turned to look at him, feeling the room start to spin.

"But Clary can make up runes too…" Alec spoke, staring at her in confusion, trying to work out the puzzle.

"Well she must be related to Valentine…" Hodge shook his head and Clary looked back up to him, her eyes watering.

"No…" She stood then, backing up to the stairs.

"I'm afraid, her father _is_ Valentine." She looked to Jace and he looked as if he had been burned, his eyes were wide and full of shock, and Isabelle and Alec stood quickly, drawing their weapons.

"He can't be… Valentine is dead you just said so!" She screamed back at Hodge, her eyes watering.

"My mother… she- she ran away when I was born, she didn't want me… he would have never killed her!" The back of her legs hit the stairs as she continued to shake, staring at Hodge's pained face.

"I'm sorry Clarissa…" She couldn't breathe, the room was spinning. He would never kill anyone… even a downworlder… and her mother…

"No…" She shut her eyes, feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And I'm afraid, it gets worse than that." Clary shook her head, unable to take anymore news from Hodge. She looked up, seeing everyone's eyes were on her, Alec and Isabelle lowered their weapons, and Jace stayed frozen, his eyes revealing nothing as he stared at her.

"Your father has the mortal cup I fear…" They all looked back to Hodge then, eyes wide.

"Is he going to use it?" He shook his head, his eyes still on Clary, who now sank down to the stairs, exhausted.

"He can't… he mixed his blood with demon blood…" They sighed, but Clary knew where he was going with it. Jace seemed to know too, because he looked back to Clary with wide eyes.

"But Clarissa… she is of his blood, and has no demon blood. He was going to use her." She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, but didn't bother to wipe them away.

"And as long as she's here, he can't." Hodge nodded, he sighed, her shoulders were rolled forward, her head down, she was tired and broken, and now had a mark on her head.

"He's going to do anything to get her back… so she must stay here, where she is safe. He can't use her blood until she turns 18. When she's a full shadowhunter, that's when she will be at her strongest."

"We're housing the enemy." Alec's voice was seething and Clary kept her head in her hands.

"No, she's a victim, he'll kill her if he gets the chance, we have to keep her here, where she's safe from him." Hodge was calm, but he could feel the tension in the room.

"She's his daughter! She could be working with him!" Clary glared at Alec, waiting desperately for Jace to say something… anything.

"He'll come for her. If he needs her that bad." Isabelle's voice shook, but her face was brave and Clary wished desperately that she could just freeze time and leave.

"We'll be prepared then." Jace spoke now and Clary's head snapped up, looking at him with tears in her eyes, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Hodge.

"He'll come for her, and we can use the opportunity to get the cup back." Hodge nodded, his eyes still on Clary, still concerned.

"He knows she's attached to you, which means all of you are targets now." Jace stood, his shoulders squared.

"Let him come" He turned, brushing past Clary and leaving the library.

"Jace! Jace wait!" She jumped up, running after him desperately. She caught his arm, pulling him to face her.

"I didn't know" He stared blankly at her, shaking his head and looking away.

"Jace listen to me! I didn't know who he was or what he did. I'm sorry" He pulled his arm away, shaking his head and looking at the floor.

"Clary, he murdered my parents." She stared at him with wide eyes, feeling more tears roll down her cheeks.

"I just- I can't be near you right now." He stalked off, leaving her alone in the hallway. Alec and Isabelle brushed past her, Isabelle gave her a small smile, but Alec glared at her, knocking his shoulder against his as he passed.

"Clarissa, come. We have a lot to discuss." She walked down into the library slowly, shutting the door and turning to face him.

"Tell me what to do." Hodge sighed, running a hand over his tired face.

"We have until your birthday Clary, a whole year, that's a long time." She felt her eyes watering as she curled up on the sofa.

"Jace will never stay here that long… he'll feel like a caged bird." She knew the feeling, and she knew Jace would feel it even more than she did.

"He has to. He's at danger otherwise." Clary looked down at her hands, knowing her only option.

"There was a reason he wouldn't let you come here Clarissa, a reason he wouldn't let you meet other shadowhunter children…" She looked up, studying him for a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" He sighed, shaking his head slowly and looking down at her desk.

"It's nothing Clarissa…" She took a step forward, hoping that there was a way she could stop him.

"If there's a reason, that must mean there's a way to stop him…" She reached out for him but he turned away, his eyes burning.

"There's nothing you can do Clary, we just have to wait." She nodded, feeling her eyes water as she walked upstairs to her room, looking at her weapons and stele.

She opened her sketchbook, drawing a picture before pulling on jeans and boots. She was tired, tired of thinking she could be happy, Valentine would never let her go, not while he needed her. She grabbed her weapons and shoved her dagger into her boot, taking a deep breath and walking downstairs, drawing runes across her arms as she did so.

"Clary?" She froze, hearing Isabelle's voice as she reached the door. She turned slowly, seeing her eyes were wide.

"Clary… where are you going? Hodge said we need to stay inside…" Clary shut her eyes, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile.

"You guys aren't safe… not while I'm here." Isabelle took a step forward, her eyes wide before she screamed.

"Jace!" Clary turned, throwing the door open and bolting outside.

"Clary!" She could hear Isabelle screaming as she ran into the street, throwing her arms out and screaming.

"I'm here! This is what you wanted, isn't it?" She screamed loudly again, the runes on her arms burning as she reached for her sword.

"Clary!" The door flew open as he appeared in the shadows, laughing and walking forward.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for everyone who has added this and is reading!  
**

**Alright guys! So this one is a little longer than usual, but that's because I'm a wee bit stuck in the next part so the next chapter might take a little while to be posted, I tried not to leave it as a cliff hanger so yay! Thanks for reading!  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Oh Clarissa, you should have just come home the first time. You know I still love you." Clary pulled her blade then, glaring at him as he walked forward.

"You're a monster. You killed innocent downworlders." Valentine laughed, shaking his head, ignoring the shadow children on the stairs.

"I've killed many people Clarissa, it's what we do." She felt her eyes burning as her hand started to shake.

"And Jace's parents? They were you friends!" Valentine shrugged, a hand casually resting on the hilt of his sword.

"They were part of my circle and they betrayed me, they deserved to die." Jace started forward but Alec grabbed him, seeing Valentine's sly look in their direction.

"He wants you to try Jace…" He stayed back, shaking off Alec's hand and breathing heavily.

"And my mother? She betrayed you too… is that why you kill her?" Valentine stood firm, watching her hands shake as her arm lowered, the blade slinking back into its hilt.

"Clarissa, you know I loved your mother." She searched his eyes, desperate to believe him. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and he lunged forward, pulling her into his arms.

"I gave her the chance… to make things right, she didn't want to…" Clary felt as if he had burned her and she tried to pull back, but he held her tightly.

"You monster!" She screamed, shoving her hands against his chest, but he simply laughed, holding her tighter.

"You Fairchild women, you feel the need to protect others, but look what you've done Clarissa, you've put these children in danger, you risked everything they've worked for, just so you could live like a one of them." She stopped struggling, seeing Alec holding Jace back and Isabelle trying to pull them inside.

"Come home with me, we'll make this right Clarissa, I'll even let you keep the human boy if you wish." But she didn't want Simon, she would never keep anyone as a pet. She wanted to stay here, with Jace. She shut her eyes tightly, hanging her head as she caught the glimmer of the dagger in her belt.

"That's a good girl." She shut her eyes, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you father." He smiled, brushing back her hair and pulling her chin up so she looked at him.

"I love you too Clarissa" She nodded, her hand closing on the hilt.

"Then you'll forgive me?" Jace's smile fell as he stared at her in shock, she was going to leave… after everything she was leaving him.

"Of course." She shut her eyes, pulling him into a hug and trying not to shake.

"I am so sorry father." She drove the dagger into his stomach and he screamed, throwing her back as he ripped the dagger from his stomach.

"Clarissa…" His eyes were pitch as he glared at her, his blood dripping from the dagger.

"I will never go with you" Her voice shook as she spoke and she pulled herself up slowly, her head ringing from hitting the pavement. She turned to grab her sword from the ground, but he had her by the hair, ripping her back. She screamed as he lifted the dagger to her.

"It isn't up to you Clarissa." He pressed the dagger to her neck but was sent staggering back by an arrow. Clary turned, Alec had his bow, and Isabelle was running forward, catching his arm in her whip and ripping it back. He yelled angrily and Jace rushed forward with Sanvi, placing himself in front of Clary.

"You children, you find yourselves so brave." He ripped the whip forward and Isabelle staggered, causing Alec to loose another arrow into him.

"Another day then children." He clapped his hands together and everyone went flying back.

Clary's head slammed into the pavement and she blacked out immediately, not noticing that where she landed, was far from the Institute.

Everything hurt when she woke up, her head, her ribs, her heart. She groaned, putting a hand over her face to block the light and struggling to sit up. She was out of the road, somewhere grassy. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around and seeing she was in a forest. Her eyes widened and she quickly reached for her blades, but they were gone, lost in the transition. She weakly pulled herself up, nearly falling as she caught herself on a tree. Her arm protesting as she cradled it to her chest.

"Jace?" She called out, but the sound of her voice caused her head to ring. She groaned again, wrapping her arms around herself as she started to shiver.

"What happened?" She sighed, starting the long trudge through the woods, trying to find anything she might recognize, or that might help her get back to Jace.

She stumbled on a small house finding it abandoned. She shoved her way inside, searching through it and trying to find anything of use. She found a hunting knife, which she took in her good hand, looking around for anything else she could use.

"Come on… there has to be something" She dug through the house again, angrily kicking an old desk, but causing more damage to herself than to the desk. She was ready to start on her long walk again, but it was raining outside. She felt her eyes watering as she sank to the floor, holding the knife with a shaky hand.

"Please find me… please" She whispered to herself until the rain stopped, and then she weakly pulled herself back up, heading out into the wilderness again.

It took her three days just to find something she recognized, and when she found it, she was less than happy. Simon's old fort, out in the woods behind his house. She pushed forward, hoping her father wasn't around, and that it was actually Simon she was seeing this time.

"Clary?" He opened the door in surprise, staring at her with wide eyes as she nearly passed out.

"I need to borrow your phone" He pulled her inside, staring at her in shock as she dropped her knife in the doorway.

"Where the hell did you get a knife?" He led her into the kitchen and she grabbed his phone quickly, dialing Jace's number.

"It's a long story Simon" She leaned against the counter, and he went off to find her some clothes to wear.

"Hello?" His voice came through the line and she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Jace!" She heard his voice and shut her eyes tightly, willing herself not to cry.

"Where the hell are you?" She looked around for a moment, hoping Simon couldn't hear her.

"I'm in Maine" She heard his long pause as he took in what she was saying.

"How did you get there?" She shrugged instead of answering him, seeing Simon come back into the room.

"I don't know, I woke up here… I'm at my friend's house, I'll take a train as soon as I can" The line went dead and she looked at the phone in surprise, narrowing her eyes as she set down the receiver.

"Do you want something to eat?" Clary nodded eagerly as Simon handed her some of his clothes and a towel.

"Go shower you're a mess" She was walking upstairs when the doorbell rang and she froze, walking forward slowly and glancing out the window. She sighed, opening the door and seeing Jace standing there, looking perfect as always, while she stood there with leaves in her hair and covered in dirt.

"I figured I could ride with you" She smiled, nodding exhaustedly as she let him in.

"I can make grilled… cheese…" Simon drifted off, staring at Clary in surprise.

"Who's this?" Clary gave Simon a small smile, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is Jace, my friend from New York, I need to talk to him upstairs for a moment, but thank you so much Simon" He nodded, watching as she grabbed Jace's wrist with her good hand and tugged him upstairs.

"So you really had a hell of a fall" She wasted no time stripping down in the bathroom and climbing into the shower while Jace sat on the counter, looking at the clothes Simon gave her with disdain.

"I have no idea what happened, one moment I was hitting my head, the next moment I woke up in the woods." Jace nodded, spinning his stele in his hand while she washed her hair.

"Do you think he sent you here? Or do you think it was an accident?" Clary shrugged, grabbing soap and running it over her body.

"I have no clue, I mean, I used to live around here, maybe he just pulled me back with him?" Jace nodded, suddenly on edge with Clary's confession.

"How close did you live?" Clary paused, hearing the edge in his voice and peeking around the curtain at him.

"That's really Simon downstairs Jace, I can tell the difference" He looked at her, her wet hair was hanging over her shoulder, suds were running down her arm, and her eyes were completely open.

"Just because it's really Simon, doesn't mean you weren't sent here on purpose" Clary paused, letting the curtain fall shut as she finished washing off.

"Well, I've been out here for three days, don't you think he would have come by now?" Jace pondered that as well as Clary reached out, waiting for him to hand her a towel. He put one in her hand, continuing to think over what she said as she dried off.

"Maybe he couldn't come, because we hurt him" Clary froze at the thought, feeling terrible for injuring him, but knowing he would have killed Jace if he had the chance.

"You… you think we hurt him that bad?" She pulled the curtain back, twisting the top of the towel and keeping a hand on it as she grabbed the clothes.

"Let me fix those up first" He motioned to her arm and she sighed, holding it out so he could draw the healing rune on it. He drew it quickly, the stele tingling as it slid across her skin. He leaned down when he was done, pressing a light kiss over the rune.

"A kiss makes it better" She stared at him for a moment, she was close enough to lean her forehead against his if she wanted to. She blinked quickly, her face flushing as she pulled her arm from his hold.

"Turn around" He smirked, turning around and letting her get dressed.

"It's possible, I mean, you did catch him off guard" Clary nodded, braiding her hair and walking past him. He froze, seeing her in Simon's clothes bothered him, more than it should have.

"What?" She was studying him, an eyebrow raised as she finished her braid.

"Nothing" He jumped off the counter, putting his hand on the small of her back as they walked back downstairs.

"Thank you so much Simon, I feel much better" He smiled, holding two plates out.

"I made your uh… your friend one too." Jace smiled, taking the plate and sitting next to Clary, eyeing Simon curiously.

"So how do you two know each other?" Simon was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the counter and watching Jace.

"School, and we've been neighbors forever" Jace almost choked on his sandwich, looking at Clary as she snapped her jaw shut.

"I live a mile up the road." Jace nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich and staring at Clary.

"So where have you been these last few weeks? I mean, your dad hasn't even been around" She looked up at that, her eyes wide.

"He hasn't?" Simon shook his head, shrugging and looking back to Jace.

"No, after you went on your art trip, he left, the house has been boarded up since then. I've been going by to water your plants" Jace stared at Simon for a long moment as if he didn't believe him.

"Some of them are weird though, they are like, foreign to here I guess, they don't like the sunlight" Idris. The plants were from Idris Jace realized. He nodded, glancing over to Clary and she saw the glint in his eyes.

"Well, maybe we should stop by Clary… just to make sure the house is in order" Simon felt awkward, like he was invading a personal conversation as Clary turned, putting a hand on Jace's arm and leaning forward.

"That is a really bad idea, and you know it" Jace grinned, leaning forward and tucking a strand of hair back.

"Come on, we can get some of your things, and just see what's going on…" She sighed, leaning into his hand slightly and biting her lip as she looked up at him.

"Hodge would be mad" Jace grinned at her, tapping the tip of her nose lightly and standing up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He doesn't have to know" Clary sighed, shaking her head and turning to Simon.

"Thanks Simon." He nodded, disliking how she looked up at Jace, or how she took his hand as they waved and left.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for everyone who has added this and is reading!  
**

**Okay so I know I said it would be a while before I updated, BUT GUESS WHAT! I was actually able to wrap up that part in a way that I liked it so yay! UPDATES :D  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"So this is where you grew up" Jace looked around as they walked down Simon's driveway. The road was rural, hidden back in the woods, the last place Jace expected Valentine to live.

"Yeah, this is home" They walked in silence for a long time, but Jace knew when they were close, because Clary tensed up, her breathing growing more rapid as the house came into view. The house looked like a normal house on the outside, and Jace was again surprised that Valentine would live in a home like this.

They walked up the stairs to the front door slowly, and Clary felt her heart beating against her ribcage. She moved the flower pot on the front porch and grabbed the key, putting it in the lock and twisting it slowly.

"Your life seems so normal here" Clary sighed, opening the door and freezing as she looked around. Everything was exactly how she left it. She looked around for a few moments, feeling her eyes water as she walked through the house.

"Now _this_ looks like a place where Valentine would live" Clary nodded slightly, the rooms were dark, the walls lined with weapons and there were books scattered everywhere.

"Does your room look like this?" Clary shook her head, looking around the house again.

"Didn't Simon say he was watering plants?" Jace didn't see any plants…

"There's a glamour over the house, it looks fairly similar to his house from his perspective" She walked upstairs and Jace followed, more than curious to see what Clary's room looked like. When she opened the door light flooded over them and Jace took a step back in surprise as Clary walked in. The walls were light yellow, there were four windows, with lacy curtains that allowed the light to come pouring in. Her bedspread had gray and yellow flowers on it, and her furniture was white.

"Your room is so…" Clary sat down on her bed, looking around at the walls.

"Different from the rest of the house?" Jace nodded, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, different is a good word to use" She pushed him lightly, lying back and staring at the ceiling.

"We shouldn't stay here for too long. It isn't safe" She turned to look at Jace and he saw her eyes were watering. He rolled onto his side and put an arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I know that you're upset, and a lot has happened, but we need to get back to the Institute" She sighed, lying in his arms for a few minutes before pulling herself up. She opened her closet, pulling out a duffle bag and then going through her drawers and filling it with clothes.

"I think you should bring these" Clary turned around, her face flushing when she saw Jace holding up a lacy bra and panty set.

"Please do not go through all of them" She snatched them out of his hand, shoving them in the drawer again and going back to the closet. Jace smiled, slipping them out of the drawer and putting them in the bag.

"What else do you need?" She shrugged, grabbing some shoes and a second bag.

"Well, this is my last time here, I want to make sure I get everything I need" Jace started filling the second bag with her clothes as Clary wandered down the hall to her fathers' room. He never allowed her in there, but she felt like she needed to go in, just once.

She pushed the door open lightly, surprised by the sunlight filling the room. She walked around, looking at a few books and grabbing a few of them off the shelves. She turned, seeing a picture of him and her mother together on their wedding day. She felt her eyes watering as she walked over, picking up the frame and staring at it for a long moment. They were laughing, his eyes looked happy… she sighed, putting the frame back down and looking for anything else she might want to take.

She saw an envelope sitting on his desk and walked over to it, seeing her name written clearly across the front of it. She paused, touching it warily before shoving into one of the books, walking back down the hall and smiling at Jace.

"Books?" She nodded, shoving them into the suitcase quickly before zipping it up.

"Yup! Let's go" He threw the heavier bag over his shoulder and Clary took the other one, turning around and giving her room one last look. She sighed, hanging her head and shutting the door quietly.

"I know how hard it is when you have to leave home for the first time" She looked up at him, seeing the sympathy in his eyes and she sighed, she had a good childhood- well maybe not the best, but she didn't watch anyone kill her father, if Jace left home when he was a little boy, she could leave as an adult.

"It's fine. I'm fine" They walked back down to the living room and Clary looked around again before she and Jace headed out. They talked about taking the portal, but they decided to take a train instead.

"So now what little shadowhunter? What's the plan?" Clary looked up at him and sighed, leaning over and lying her head on his shoulder.

"No more planning. Not right now" He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and resting his cheek against her head.

"Your hair smells good" Clary smiled, chuckling slightly as she reached for Jace's hand, opening his palm and tracing his 'lifeline'.

"Do you read palms?" She shook her head and he slowly closed his hand around hers, feeling her relax into his arms.

"Go to sleep Clary, I'll wake you up when we get close" She nodded, smiling and snuggling into his side.

Their return to the Institute should have allowed them to rest, but Hodge stole Clary away immediately, questioning her endlessly about the days she was missing.

"I don't know Hodge, I woke up in the woods, and I found an old hunting cabin, and then I found Simon's house" Hodge nodded, trying to figure out what Valentine would take her and then abandon her.

"Maybe he didn't mean to take her" Jace walked into the library and they both looked up, Clary looked like hell, her hair was tousled, her skin was paler than usual, and her eyes were vacant.

"What do you mean?" She had been up all night going over her trip with Hodge, and she was more than ready to rest.

"Maybe he couldn't control his powers because he was hurt, he meant to take himself, but he ended up bringing Clary too" Clary shrugged, not caring anymore.

"Hodge I need to sleep, I'm exhausted" He nodded, waving her away as he thought over Jace's words.

"Jace, you stay" He was about to turn and follow Clary as she walked out of the library and she froze in the doorway, turning around to look at him.

"I'll come find you when we're done" She nodded, giving him a small smile and walking upstairs to her bedroom.

She fell into bed, practically asleep before her head touched her pillow. She woke up to her bed shifting and she rolled over, opening her eyes slowly and seeing Jace lying beside her.

"How long did he keep you?" Jace looked exhausted, struggling to keep his eyes open as he smiled at her.

"A couple hours, go back to sleep" He threw an arm around her waist and she nodded, drifting off again quickly.

Hodge was riding all of them harder than before, they had weapons training for twice as long, he was monitoring their diet, and he had them all start running. He said they needed their strength, because Valentine would strike back harder the next time.

He kept Clary and Jace on opposite schedules, and Clary often found herself slinking into Jace's room at night to spend time with him, they stayed up for as long as they could, talking and giggling, until they eventually fell asleep, too tired to stay awake any longer.

"You're late" Clary skidded into the weapons room, seeing Hodge's disapproving stare and she sighed, giving him a weak smile.

"I over slept I'm sorry" He frowned, waving her forward. She grabbed a sword, seeing Alec waiting to the side and smiling slightly.

"Ready?" She nodded and the two started their exhausting day together.

After two hours of weapons training, Hodge gave them a lunch break, right as Isabelle and Jace walked into the weapons room. Clary smiled at them, squeezing Jace's arm as she walked by.

"I don't know why he's keeping us separate, it's stupid" Clary complained as they walked into the kitchen and she pulled open the fridge, grabbing vegetables and fruit. Alec shrugged, reaching around her and getting a bottle of water.

"We're a team now, it can't always be you and Jace running into danger" Clary paused, waiting for the dirty look or the biting remark, but there wasn't one.

"So he's doing this to make us work together?" Alec nodded, sitting on the counter with a cup of yogurt.

"You're new to this, so you don't really understand. I know how Jace moves, I know how Isabelle moves, I could defend them blind if I had to, but you- you're a mystery, you do something different every time. I can't cover you, if I don't know what your next move is" Clary climbed on the counter beside him, feeling closer to Alec than she ever had.

"That makes sense" He nodded, bumping his shoulder against hers jokingly.

"We're parabatai now" She chuckled, nodding with a small smile and eating a strawberry.

"Yeah, I guess we are"

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I'm really excited for the next few chapters, because something SUPER EXCITING IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Well, I mean, I think it's exciting, hopefully you will too!  
**

**Someone pointed out a typo so I re-uploaded this chapter and fixed it!**

**Please review!**

* * *

"You've been working hard and I can see the improvements" They were all together, sitting and waiting patiently for Hodge's next decision.

"Valentine hasn't been seen, or heard from since your last fight, if you want to go hunting tonight, you may, but use caution, he could be waiting for you" They all burst into smiles and Clary turned to look at Alec, her eyes bright. He grinned, clapping a hand on her shoulder as they all jumped up.

"And remember what we've been working on, you're all a team, you need to be work as one" Clary felt Jace's hand slip into hers and she grinned, squeezing his hand gently but keeping her eyes on Hodge.

"Go get ready" Isabelle grabbed Clary and they ran off, giggling and sprinting to her room.

"I can't believe he's letting us go out!" Isabelle nodded, throwing Clary some makeup.

"Go get ready girl, we're going to go hard tonight!" Clary walked down the hall to her room, brushing out her hair and getting ready. Tonight she and Alec were going to prove that they were friends, and they were all going to work as a team.

She walked down the hall in a pair of black skinny jeans, black knee high boots and a black long sleeved shirt. Her blades were in her belt, her stele in her boot, and her hair braided down the side. Alec smiled and waved when he saw her and she walked over, pretending to punch his arm.

"You ready to prove that we're parabatai?" Alec nodded, catching her fist and pretending to hit her back. They laughed, shaking their heads and turning as Isabelle and Jace came down the hall. She was surprised to see how serious Isabelle looked, she had her whip and a dagger in her boot, and she looked ready to fight. Jace's eyes were glittering with excitement as he walked over to them.

"You two ready?" Clary nodded, falling instep beside Jace as they all headed outside.

"Let's walk tonight, take our time before Hodge puts us back on lockdown" They all agreed with Alec and started walking towards Magnus's apartment.

"I was thinking, maybe we could hit one of the parties?" Isabelle saw Alec perk up at her request but Jace frowned, shaking his head as they walked.

"We shouldn't get distracted tonight, this is a test, and Hodge is expecting us to fail" Clary looked up at him in surprise, her eyes wide as they came onto their normal street.

"Why do you think that?" He looked over her, to Alec and saw he was frowning.

"Because, he thinks we can't work together, he's sending us out so he can point out our weaknesses" They all frowned and Clary felt her heart sink as she looked back to Alec. They had made so much progress and Hodge still didn't think it was enough. Alec met her eyes and then looked up to Jace, squaring his shoulders and raising his chin slightly.

"Then I suggest we prove him wrong. I know Clary's moves, do you know Izzys?" Jace nodded, glancing back to Clary.

"We're parabatai. All of us. Let's prove that to Hodge" Clary grinned, feeling excitement rolling off of Jace.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Jace pulled out his sensor and they started following the path, all of them grinning.

"There are some down here" They looked down a dark alley and started forward, drawing their weapons and charging the demons. They killed them easily, proud of themselves for their first kills in weeks.

"It's weird they'd be back here, there aren't any people around…" Jace's voice drifted off as the sensor started shaking in his hand, falling to the ground and buzzing loudly. Clary turned slowly, her eyes widening when she saw the large demon at the end of the alley.

"They weren't looking for people…" Isabelle spoke, dropping her whip nervously.

"No… they were hiding" Jace drew his sword, whispering as the blade shot from the hilt.

"Guys… we… we can't fight a greater demon…" Alec was the voice of reason, but even as he spoke he knew they didn't have a choice, they were backed against a wall, and it was coming towards them.

"Parabatai remember?" Clary squeezed his shoulder before she drew her second sword, taking a deep breath as Jace ran forward. She was right behind him, and they started cutting at the demon, going for the legs first as Alec shot arrows at it.

The demon swung, smashing it's arm into Clary and sending her flying back into the wall. Her head cracked against the bricks and she slid down, feeling blood on her neck.

"Clary!" Jace called to her as Alec moved forward, shooting more arrows into the demon and drawing it away from her. Isabelle threw out her whip, catching its arm, but it pulled her forward and she was sent sprawling to the ground.

"Guys, you need to get out of here!" Alec was the only one still against the wall, and he had the demons full attention as he loosed arrow after arrow into it. Clary's vision was blurry as she looked up, seeing it move for Alec no matter how many blows Jace threw at it. She jumped up, grabbing her swords and running forward, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. She sheathed her blade into the demons back, but it didn't seem to feel it.

"Alec! Alec you need to get over here!" Jace was screaming for him, but Clary saw his resolve, he was holding the demons attention so they could escape.

"Alec!" Isabelle screamed and he looked up, seeing she was running forward with her whip.

"Guys go! I'll be fine!" He screamed back to them as the demon swung out, throwing him into the wall like a doll. He pulled himself up, drawing his sword and running forward.

"Alec!" They all screamed, desperately trying to draw the demon away. Alec never fought hand to hand with demons, he stayed back, he protected them, and now they were helpless to protect him. Clary sprinted forward but the demon threw her back again and she slammed into the ground, seeing Jace fall a few feet away from her. Her stele stabbed into the side of her calf as she struggled to pull herself up, and she looked down, seeing the tip of it sticking out. She grabbed it, her heart racing as she watched Alec slowing down, loosing energy fast.

She closed her eyes, pressing the stele against her hand and drawing across her palm and up her arm, throwing her hand up and feeling the rune burning into her skin.

Light flooded the alley as Clary struggled to stand up, keeping her palm up, and keeping the light flooding from her rune.

"Clary!" Jace was yelling and Clary opened her eyes, she saw Alec, he wasn't fighting the demon anymore, instead, the demon was burning, screaming and shriveling in the light. She felt her legs start shaking as the demon screamed again and caught fire.

When normal demons left their dimension, they bled and leaked out, disappearing and shriveling into nothing, greater demons weren't as peaceful. Clary watched as the demon continued to scream, and it seemed to be coming apart, light leaking from its insides.

"Clary get down!" She didn't understand why they were screaming, but as the demon exploded, she realized why they wanted her to duck. The explosion ripped through the alley, throwing all of them back like rag dolls.

Clary hit her head again and whimpered and Isabelle landed on her side, looking up and seeing the demon was gone, vanished into thin air. Alec rushed over to her, pulling her up and dragging her over to Jace.

"Jace?" Clary crawled over to him, rubbing his cheek gently.

"I'm here." He opened his eyes, looking up at her and seeing she was bleeding.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head, pressing her hand against his cheek and feeling her eyes water.

"No, I'm fine." He sighed, pulling her down so her head was against his chest. She fought back her tears, breathing in the smell of his cologne as he held her, she almost lost him… she almost lost all of them. They pulled themselves up, all of them groaning and holding some part of their body in pain. They started their long trek home, all holding onto each other as they limped back.

"Children, come inside." Hodge was in the doorway, his expression dark. Clary looked up, clutching Jace's hand as they headed inside, all of them hurt and scared.

"A greater demon… they only come when summoned" His eyes were on Clary and she knew, she knew that her father was the one who sent the demon, and the next time, he would send something stronger.

"If Valentine summoned it, he learned his lesson, Clary sent it back to hell" Alec spoke, still holding onto Isabelle's arm to make sure she was okay.

"For now. He underestimated her, a mistake he won't make again." Hodge turned to look at Clary, his eyes proud.

"I'm afraid, we all underestimated her." Alec nodded proudly, and Jace pulled her closer, his hand on her lower back.

"Go to bed children, you're safe tonight. Jace, let's attend to your arm." Clary turned, seeing how he cradled his arm against his chest, she hadn't even noticed it before. She sighed and hugged Alec and Isabelle tightly, thanking them before walking up to her room. She took a long shower, pulling on a blue nightgown from Isabelle and sat on her bed, looking back to her sketchbook. She opened the page to her father, seeing his passive face was dark, he was scowling at her and she sighed, shutting the book and looking away, grabbing a cardigan and wrapping it around herself. She crept out into the cold hallway slinking down to Jace's room. She opened the door slowly, but he wasn't there yet. She wondered how long Hodge would keep him. She walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge and feeling the weight of what she did come crashing down on her. She laid down, curling up in the middle of the bed and trying not to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I'm really excited for the next chapter, because something SUPER EXCITING IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Well, I mean, I think it's exciting, hopefully you will too!  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"_Clary?_" Jace whispered as he walked over to the bed, brushing her hair back and her eyes fluttered open quickly.

"Jace? Is that you?" He chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed slowly.

"Who else were you expecting? You are in my bed you know." She felt her cheeks flush and she pulled herself up, twisting her hair back from her face as she studied him.

"Jace- about my father…" He silenced her by gently putting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her closer until his nose was skimming against hers.

"Let's not talk about him right now." She nodded quickly, putting a hand on his arm as he fisted his hand in her hair at the base of her neck.

"I think I might love you Clarissa Fray" She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. She ran her hands through his hair quickly, pulling him closer as he gently pushed her back on the bed. He crawled over her as she ran her hands under his shirt and across his abs.

"Off." She whispered it against his lips and he laughed, holding his arms up as she ripped the shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He placed a hand on her cheek, smiling down at her as his lips crashed down over hers again.

When Jace woke up, Clary was curled against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He smiled, kissing her forehead and playing with her hair, staring at the canopy until she woke up. She started mumbling in her sleep and he looked down, seeing her eyebrows squished together. He gently brushed the wrinkle in her brow away with this thumb, pressing a kiss against her nose. She sighed then, hugging him tighter and smiling as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning." He nodded, kissing her gently before she could say anything else. She giggled, running her hands down his back as he rolled over her, running his hands up her side.

There was suddenly pounding on the door and Clary jumped, tugging the covers over herself quickly as Jace sat up.

"Uh… yeah, what?" Isabelle walked in, her eyes wide as she bit her lip.

"I just went to take Clary some clothes and her bed was empty! Jace she didn't sleep there last night… I don't know where she is!" He felt his face redden and glanced down, seeing Clary looking up at him with wide eyes, her cheeks red.

"I uh… I think she's fine Izzy…" She frowned, stalking forward angrily.

"Jace Wayland! Get your butt out of bed and help me find your girlfriend!" She grabbed the covers angrily and Jace tried to grab her hands.

"Izz!" She ripped the blankets back and Clary curled up, her face burning in embarrassment.

"Oh… I- I am so sorry!" She put her hands up as Clary sat up slowly, slipping the blanket over the silk nightgown as her face flushed.

"It's fine… I just couldn't sleep last night…" Isabelle nodded, looking away quickly and stuttering.

"I uh…. I'm making breakfast!" She darted out of the room quickly and Jace fell back laughing, putting a hand over his eyes as he laughed. Clary narrowed her eyes at him, sitting on his stomach and looking down at him.

"You think it's funny? She's gonna tell Alec!" He shook his head, running his hands down her arms and then tangling his fingers through hers.

"I think we're safe." She smiled, taking in his carefree look and his smile. She leaned down, kissing him gently and sighing against his lips.

"Jace Wayland, you are going to be the death of me." He grinned against her lips, rolling over and pinning her arms back.

"Likewise Clarissa Fray." She giggled, pushing him lightly. He rolled over, falling on his back but keeping an arm around her.

"I guess we should go get breakfast… Before Izzy freaks out on us." Clary nodded in agreement, kissing him lightly one more before jumping out of bed.

"I'll meet you down there?" He nodded, watching her with hungry eyes as she grabbed her cardigan, waving and slipping out the door. He fell back into bed, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes and sighing.

_"What am I doing?" _He swore quietly to himself, shaking his head and climbing in the shower to wash away the stress.

Clary pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top, she was determined to get some weapons training in today- she certainly needed it with the threat of her father looming overhead.

"What do you mean they were together?" Jace sighed, hearing Alec and Isabelle talking in the kitchen.

"They were together Alec… in bed!" Her whisper was hardly a whisper and Jace swung around the corner, seeing Alec's lips pursed angrily.

"You have some explaining to do Jace." He rolled his eyes, walking to the fridge and grabbing a carton of orange juice.

"No I don't." Alec turned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're sleeping with her? Jace this is a bad idea… you know it can't end well!" Jace was seething as Alec spoke, harassing him.

"You don't let people in Jace, and if you start with Clary, when we're in the middle of a war, it isn't going to end well! She's Valentine's daughter for god sake!" Jace ground his teeth, trying to maintain a calm persona.

"Alec, it's fine. I know what I'm doing." He grabbed the orange juice from Jace, slamming it down on the counter.

"No you don't Jace! You don't know what you're messing with!" Jace was done with this conversation and was trying to figure out how to shut Alec up.

"Do you really think I'm stupid Alec? We're parabatai for god sake, she's fun, danger lurks around her, I live for that. Every day is an adventure, besides we need her to get the cup back" Alec's eyes softened as he studied Jace, shaking his head for a moment.

"What about when all of this is over? Will you still like her? When there isn't someone trying to kill you around every turn? She has feelings too Jace, and you can't mess with that" Jace rolled his eyes, turning to look at Alec with empty eyes.

"When we have the cup and the adventure is done, so am I" Isabelle gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at the doorway. Jace turned quickly, his eyes wide as Clary stood frozen, her eyes full of tears as she looked at him.

"Clary…" She shook her head, taking a step back, and even Alec looked down, guilt riding him.

"You're just using me..." She could hardly breathe, her heart was breaking and she felt the weight of what he said crushing her.

"Clary no… it's not like that…" He reached forward but she cried out, nearly tripping as she darted away.

"You're just as bad as _he _is! You're using me to get what you want…" No one really cared about her… not her father, not Hodge… not Jace.

"Clary I do care!" He ran forward, grabbing her arm to still her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Jace was sure if she screamed, he could have handled that, but she didn't. Her voice was low, and deadly. He dropped her arm quickly and she stood for a moment, staring up at him. She couldn't stop herself as she reached up, slapping him sharply. He caught her wrist as she went to hit him again, but her anger was gone, in its place was sadness.

"Clary?" Isabelle was coming out of the kitchen but Clary shot her a look, pulling away from Jace and running down the hall before she started crying again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Isabelle glared at Jace, and then turned to Alec, seeing his cheeks were bright with shame.

"The both of you… she's just a girl!" She stalked out the door, going to search for Clary as Jace looked over to Alec, wishing he could be mad but not finding the anger.

"I'm sorry Jace…" He shook his head, walking away slowly and leaving Alec alone in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello Readers! So I really hope you like this chapter, I really like it because SOMETHING AWESOME HAPPENS. Sorry. Right, okay I thought I finished this story seriously like four times, but I keep thinking of things that will be cool to add, so if I take a little while updating after this, please don't be mad, I'm not sure if I want to leave the next chapter as is, or add one before it. Anyways, please let me know what you think!  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

Clary drifted through the Institute, hardly aware of her surroundings.

"_Clarissa?"_ She froze, looking around but not finding anyone near her.

"Isabelle?" She took a step back, searching for the girl but finding herself alone.

_"Clary" _She turned again, following the sound of the woman's voice calling for her. It stopped when she came to a door at the end of the hallway, and Clary took a deep breath, pushing the door open. The room was dusty and obviously hadn't been used in years, sheets were drawn over the furniture and the curtains were drawn over the windows. Clary walked over, pulling them open and letting the light flood the room.

The room was full of paintings and sketchbooks and Clary walked forward, pulling the sheets back from the furniture. She uncovered a vanity and looked down at it, there was a small jewelry box sitting on it, and Clary opened the lid, seeing various different pieces of silver, and then finding a locket. She opened it slowly, staring in shock at the pictures.

It was her father… and her mother... She sat down on the bench slowly, staring at the picture of them laughing and embracing.

"This was her room…" She looked around again, amazed that her mother had stayed here. She walked over to the sketchbooks, flipping through them desperately, studying the lines and the brush strokes, looking through the paintings in amazement.

She spent her day in the room, finding a closet full of clothes and pulling them out, they still smelled like her mother, like lavender. She sighed, shutting her eyes and holding a sweater up to her face.

"Oh mom… I wish you were still here." She sat down on the bed slowly, looking around the room in amazement.

"Clary?" She looked to the door, seeing Jace standing there rigidly watching her.

"How did you find me?" He pointed down to the ground where Church meowed happily and Clary glared at the cat, looking away from him.

"You shouldn't be in here Clary…" She ignored him, keeping the sweater pressed to her chest.

"This was my mom's room." He walked forward slowly, almost warily.

"Clary… there are some rooms here that we don't go in…" He reached out for her but fell back quickly as the spirit rushed him. Clary jumped, looking up in wide eyes as Jace shot back to the door, rubbing his arm gently.

"Clary… just walk towards me slowly…" Clary looked around, shaking her head and searching the room.

"It's my mom Jace… she wouldn't hurt me." He grumbled quietly and Clary walked forward, over to the vanity again.

"Mom? Are you here?" She felt a rush past her and turned, gasping as she stood before her, as clear as Jace standing in the doorway.

"Clary?" Her moms' eyes were wide as she reached out for her, she touched her cheek but Clary felt nothing.

"Jace go away" He shook his head, taking a step in the room again and Jocelyn's eyes narrowed as she wheeled.

"Do not think I will spare you boy. Clary is the only one who comes in here. Understand?" He paused, studying her carefully and looking back to Clary.

"Clary… come on." He held a hand out for her but she shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Go away Jace, I don't want you here." Jocelyn smiled at that, waving a hand out and sending the door slamming in Jace's face.

"Clary!" He beat on the door, trying the handle but finding it hot. He yelped, pulling his hand back and hitting the door again.

"I don't understand… why… how?" Jocelyn smiled, touching Clary's cheek again and sitting down at the vanity.

"It's an enchantment, so that after I died, I could be here, for you" She turned again, smiling brightly.

"You are so beautiful." Clary smiled, sitting down beside her mother.

"So… you are… dead?" She nodded sadly, frowning at the ground.

"Physically, yes. But I'm here in spirit… literally." Her mom cracked a smile and Clary grinned, smiling back at her.

"Why did you enchant your room?" Jocelyn's smile fell slightly and she turned away, staring in the mirror on her vanity and looking far away.

"I knew… I knew he would kill me when he found out what I did, and I knew that he would keep you…" She sighed, hanging her head slightly.

"I knew you would find your way here, all Shadowhunters do at some point in their lives, and I knew that you would need my guidance… and maybe some motherly advice" She looked back to the door, hearing Jace still yelling for her.

"He's cute." She looked back to Clary, seeing her frown.

"He's just using me." Jocelyn studied her for a moment, looking at her hands before standing up gracefully, flitting about the room.

"We all use people Clary. It's what we do, and what's even worse, we hurt the ones we love most." She looked outside, smiling as the sunlight poured into the room, but it passed right through her, into Clary's eyes.

"I've been keeping an eye on you since you came here, waiting for the day when you would find this room so I could talk to you. I imagine your father isn't very happy." Clary scowled at the mention of him, looking away from her mother.

"I was friends with Jonathan's mother and father." She waved her hand and a sketchbook flew open, the pages flying by until they stopped on one.

"Jonathan?" Jocelyn nodded, pointing to the door and flipping through the pages.

"Everyone called him Jace, but Jonathan is his birth name." Clary nodded in surprise, she never knew that before.

"He was born two years before you." She smiled at the picture and Clary stood, walking over to look at it.

"I never got a chance to give them this." Clary watched as the picture came to life, Jace was giggling and his mother was looking down at him, laughing and bending over to kiss his cheek.

"How do you make them come to life?" Jocelyn shrugged with a smile, handing the book to Clary.

"It's my power, and I suspect it's yours too. You may give him that, it's filled with drawings of them." Clary paged through, seeing several other photos of Idris and his parents, as well as their home.

"They had a beautiful property." Jocelyn's voice was quiet and Clary turned, seeing she looked sad again.

"Did… did my father really kill them?" Jocelyn sighed, nodding slightly and sinking down to sit on a chair.

"Yes. He killed a lot of our friends." Clary sighed, hanging her head and sitting down on the bed.

"Clary, I want you to look at me." She looked up, studying her mother's face and committing it to memory.

"I loved your father very much, and he loved me… and he loved you." She sighed, looking down slowly again but Jocelyn knelt down, looking up into her eyes.

"But his obsession with power, and with the Cup, overcame everything, he's not the same man I loved, and he's not the man who was once your father. He will kill you Clarissa. You must do everything in your power to stop him." Clary nodded, her eyes watering as she picked up the sweater again.

"You can come here anytime my dear, and you can take anything you wish from this room, but you are the only one who can enter. Understand?" Clary nodded as Jocelyn stood up, walking to the jewelry box and pulling out the locket. She stared at it for a long moment before handing it to Clary, smiling slightly.

"A memory from a happy time." Clary took it, hugging her mom and letting the scent of lavender overwhelm her.

"I love you."Jocelyn grinned, putting her hands on both of Clary's cheeks.

"I love you too Clarissa." And then she was gone. Clary took a second sketch book and the sweater, walking to the door slowly.

"Clary!" Jace was still yelling and Clary opened the door, seeing his face was pale and his hand was red and blistered.

"What did you do?" She grabbed his palm, staring at it curiously.

"She burned me!" He looked in the room nervously and Clary smiled slightly, pulling the door shut and walking down the hall with him.

"Why would you go in there? What if she hurt you?" Clary kept silent as they walked to the infirmary and she set down the sketchbooks and sweater, grabbing her stele and sitting down beside Jace.

"She's here to help me." He nodded, eyeing the sketchbooks curiously.

"She said to give you this one." Clary handed it to him and he took it slowly as she drew the healing rune on his palm, coating it in salve and wrapping it up. He opened it and froze, staring at the picture of his family's house in shock.

"What…" She gave him a small smile, looking at her own sketchbook.

"She was friends with you parents, she wanted you to have that." He flipped through the pages and she saw something inside him break. He snapped the book shut, looking at the wall for a long moment.

"I'm sorry what I said to Alec… I don't really feel that way Clary…" She glanced away quickly, her heart aching as she remembered his words.

"Let's just forget it Jace. All of it." He reached for her hand but she shied away, picking up the other sketchbook.

"I'll see you for weapons training tomorrow." She stood quickly, walking out of the infirmary and hugging the sketchbook to her chest.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello Readers! So there has been one review that has been sticking in my mind for the past few days, and I'd like to address it. Someone pointed out that I made a mistake in Valentine's description, that Valentine in the book, has snow white hair. I'm well aware of this, however, I hate the idea of him and Jace having any similarities, even if they are purely physical, so I decided to keep him with dark hair like the movie did. Also, someone pointed out that I was making jumps that were too quick for the story- I only read the first book and I really disliked how they handled it, that's why I'm writing a fanfic, to make it how I wanted it to be :) I'm sorry if some of you feel I'm not doing the book justice, but this was never supposed to be based off of the book, I'm simply taking the characters and the loose plot, and making my own story. *End rant. Thank you :)  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

She stayed in her room for a long time, flipping through the sketchbook and staring at the pictures her mother had drawn. Across the hall, Jace was sitting in the middle of his bed, his legs folded carefully beneath him as he paged through the sketches of his family. He felt his eyes watering and looked to the door, waiting for Clary to walk through and tell him everything was okay, waiting for her to hold him tonight.

He sighed, realizing after a few minutes that she wasn't coming, and that she may never come again, so instead he stayed with the pictures, paging through them over and over again, memorizing his mothers smile, and the way his father looked at her.

Clary reached the last page of the sketchbook, it was a picture of her father holding her, there was love in his eyes- she could see it, and it killed her as she stared at the photo that he was gone, he wasn't the man he once was. She stood slowly, pulling the book from under her bed that she stashed after she brought her things back from her home.

She opened it slowly, flipping halfway through the book and staring at the unopened envelope she found on her father's desk.

"What could you possibly say to me… that you couldn't say to my face?" She sighed, biting her lip and fighting the urge to run to Jace. She didn't need a night and shining armor, what she needed, was to take care of herself, but even as she tried to tell herself that, she knew she couldn't. She ripped the envelope open, reading over her fathers' words, and feeling the tears burning behind her eyes, and the anger burning in her heart. She balled up the letter, throwing it across the room and buried her face in her pillow, screaming angrily into it.

She need to talk, but she wasn't so sure this was her best plan. She slipped down the hall quietly, tiptoeing past Jace's door with and praying he wouldn't hear her. She couldn't believe she had come here, but as she knocked on the door, she knew it was too late to run back. The door swung open, and she was greeted by a surprised Alec on the other side.

"Clary… uh… hey" He stepped back, waving her in and staring at her in confusion.

"Can I talk to you?" He nodded, shutting the door as she walked in and looked around.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about what happened with Jace…" He ran a hand through his hair as he sat on the bed and she sat down beside him, shaking her head and staring at her hands.

"No… not really" He glanced up in surprise, studying her and seeing she looked conflicted.

"Then… what did you want to talk about?" Clary sighed again, not sure how to approach the subject.

"Have you ever been in love?" He stiffened, looking away quickly, but she didn't notice his reaction as he shrugged.

"Yeah… I have" Clary sighed, looking over to him and seeing how nervous he looked.

"Did it work out?" Alec glanced up, searching her eyes and seeing that she was upset, and fighting with something.

"Not really, no. But I've met someone else, someone who's different, and special" Clary nodded, feeling her eyes water as she thought about being with anyone else.

"Jace is special…" Alec nodded, reaching over and gently squeezing her hand.

"He is." She looked up, studying his eyes as understanding washed over her.

"Do you… do you love him?" Alec laughed, looking over to his nightstand where a picture of him, Jace, and Isabelle sat.

"I did once, and I guess I still do now, just differently." Clary nodded, curling her knees to her chest.

"I just don't understand, how you can love someone, and hurt them so badly" Alec realized quickly she wasn't talk about Jace anymore, her voice was different, hallow almost.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason, circumstances change" Clary nodded, resting her head on her knees.

"People change" Her voice was small and Alec nodded, sitting down beside her again.

"Maybe it isn't Jace who's changing… maybe it's you" Clary looked up quickly, he had said exactly what she had been fearing.

"I feel like I'm closer so him… everyday I'm more like him." Her voice cracked and Alec quickly pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"You will never be like Valentine Clary, you're too good, too innocent" She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as he held her and he sighed, desperately wishing that she and Jace were on speaking terms.

"You would never do what he did to your mother" Clary thought that over for a moment, he was right, she would never hurt Jace, and that did make her different from her father, but there was still a darkness inside her, an anger that she could feel boiling sometimes, and it scared her.

"Don't worry Clary, you aren't going dark on us" She chuckled, scrubbing away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Thanks Alec" He smiled, gently punching her shoulder.

"Anytime Clary." She grinned at him, hugging him tightly and slipping back into the hall. She stared at Jace's door for a long time, knowing they needed each other, maybe tonight more than ever.

She didn't knock, instead she slipped in quietly, seeing his lights were off and he was in bed. She slipped across the room, climbing under the covers and finding his back was to her. She sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in his shoulder. She heard him sigh, and felt his hand over hers, squeezing it gently.

"I didn't think you'd be here tonight" His voice seemed so loud in the empty room, but Clary welcomed it, she needed to hear it.

"I couldn't be alone. Not tonight" Jace rolled over, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest, feeling tears on her cheeks.

"You don't have to be." Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe he could fix things between them, and then maybe things would go back to normal.

When Jace woke up she was gone, and he realized then, that it wouldn't be such a quick fix with her. He hurt her, badly, and he needed to grovel, and prove himself worthy, but as he searched the Institute for her, he realized she had gone to the one place he couldn't get to her, and cursed, slamming his fist against the wall in anger before going back to his room.

She found herself back in her mother's room, spending the rest of night talking to her, learning more about her.

"Your father is very strong, it won't be easy to defeat him." Clary nodded, looking at her mothers' weapons.

"He gave me these as a wedding gift." Clary gently picked up the blades, swinging them carefully.

"I'll make him regret that." Jocelyn grinned, nodding as she showed Clary new moves and defenses.

"He loves to use your desires against you, he'll talk as your fighting, and he'll try to trip you up wherever he can. Be prepared, he won't show mercy, even for you." Clary nodded, smiling up at her mother.

After they put the weapons down, she showed Clary pictures of Idris, of her grandparents, showing her what she loved most about their country.

"I hope you get to see it Clary, there's nothing quite like it." Clary nodded, touching the pictures and feeling the cool breeze coming off the painting.

"Me too." She grinned, looking down at the clock and realizing what time it was.

"I should go, I have weapons training now." Jocelyn smiled nodding and handing her the swords.

"Go, Jace will be missing you." Clary felt her cheeks flush and nodded, heading out with the two swords and dagger.

"Clary" Isabelle looked up as she walked in the room, seeing the new weapons.

"Where did you get those?" Jace looked up, staring at her passively.

"From my mothers' room." Hodge looked up at that, eyeing the blades and walking forward slowly.

"Clary, Jace, swords." Clary grabbed her mothers' sword, sticking the other hilt in her belt with the dagger. Jace felt something had changed in her, and as they took their positions, she was the first to attack. She pulled the second sword, spinning and dodging his every cut. Hodge smiled, his eyes on her red hair as she spun away from a blow from Jace. She looked like her mother as she moved, cat-like and quick.

"Enough, you two are getting too serious in this." Clary looked up, nodding and lowering her swords and Jace saw she wasn't even breathing heavy. He took a quickly breath, looking away in annoyance.

The next six weeks passed in the same manner. Clary was hardly talking to Jace, and she was quickly showing as the stronger of the two. Jace was trying everything, but she always looked up at him before he struck, her green eyes distracting him, putting him off his game.

Clary spent nights with her mother now, where she used to spend them with Jace. He found himself lying awake, wondering if she would come sneaking into his room, but when he'd finally give up and tiptoed to her room, she wouldn't be there. Alec could see the change in him, it was killing him and he was pulling away from everyone. Isabelle was the only one Jace would talk to now, but it was never about Clary, it was always about what he was learning, or how he could move faster, always work related. There had been no news of Valentine since the demon attack, some say he died, but Jace was skeptical, desperate to get out on the streets and find out for himself.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello Readers! Sorry for being AWOL recently, classes have started up again and they are miserable. Buttt here's a new update so yay! I hope you guys like it :D  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Clary!" Isabelle was running down the hall, grinning as she grabbed her.

"Hodge says we can go out tonight!" She shrieked it, jumping happily and Clary felt her smile grow.

"Really? He did?" Isabelle nodded, jumping up and down again.

"It's New Years and he said we're allowed to hunt!" She ran down the halls, screaming for Jace and Alec happily. Clary went to her mothers' room, pulling on a tight black dress that fell just below her butt. She pulled on tights and tall black boots, putting on makeup slowly.

"Trying to impress anyone?" Jocelyn sat on the bed, watching Clary with a grin.

"I want to look nice, it's a new year." Jocelyn smiled and nodded, looking to the door.

"New Years is about giving second chances you know." Clary turned, looking at her mother quickly.

"Do you think I should forgive him?" Jocelyn smiled slightly, looking down at the floor and then back to Clary.

"Sometimes we push people away because we love them. Because when they hurt us, it feels like the strongest betrayal" Clary nodded, grabbing a leather jacket and pulling it on and thinking about her mothers' betrayal of her father.

"It's not about being hurt mom. It's about being scared. You know father will kill him the moment he has the chance" Jocelyn nodded, coming to stand behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Then you should make every second you have with him count." She squeezed her shoulder, sending tingles down Clary's arm before she vanished. She thought about it for a moment before putting on her mothers' locket and heading out. She had her swords and the dagger in her boot, along with her stele, but her mind was consumed with what her mother said. She twisted her hair up into a ponytail and saw Isabelle waiting by the door.

"You look nice." She beamed at her, wearing a similar outfit, but Isabelle's was shorter and tighter. Clary smiled, glancing over to the stairs and saw Alec coming down, frowning slightly.

"Where's Jace?" Isabelle turned to Alec but he shook his head, glancing away.

"He already left, said he'd meet us there" Clary frowned but glanced away, looking up to Alec and Isabelle.

"Where are we going exactly?" Isabelle grinned, waving an invitation in her face as Alec beamed at her.

"Magnus was so kind as to invite us to his flat!" Clary laughed, nodding and smiling, reaching out for Alec.

"Well, let's go then" He smiled slightly at Clary as they walked outside.

"Let's take the subway, the streets are going to be crowded." They all skipped down and headed downtown to Magnus's apartment.

"Shadow children! I'm so glad you came" Magnus swung the door open, winking at Alec and smiling at Clary.

"You look beautiful Miss Fray." He turned to Isabelle and grinned at her as well.

"As do you Miss Lightwood, isn't your party one short? Where's the blond one?" Clary frowned slightly and Magnus grinned at her, his eyes dancing past her and landing on Alec.

"He'll be here before midnight, every lover knows the importance of New Years Eve." He put an arm on Clary's arm to reassure her and she looked at him in surprise but nodded, following him up to his flat.

"Enjoy yourselves children! But watch out for the vampires, they've been giving polymorph drinks out." Clary nodded and she and Isabelle hit the dance floor immediately, pulling Alec with them. Clary was surprised to find other shadowhunters at the party, and they flocked to Isabelle, dancing with her and Clary. Clary slowly slipped out of the crowd, seeing Alec talking with Magnus, his cheeks flushed. Clary smiled, shaking her head and finding her way to the bar. She got a drink, and a shot, followed by another drink. She smiled slightly, scanning the party for Jace but not finding him anywhere. She sighed, pushing through the party and feeling heat flood her body. She froze as the room starting to spin slowly around her.

"I need air…" She pushed her way through the crowd again, finding the stairs and heading downstairs. She stumbled on the last stair, her heel catching and sending her sprawling. She caught herself on the wall, taking a deep breath and shaking her head. She opened the door slowly and the cold night air flooded her. She breathed it in, sighing and stepping outside, letting the cold air clear her head.

She walked down a few steps, seeing the street was abandoned. She sighed, really thinking that Jace would have come. She stayed outside for a few minutes before heading back inside, ditching her jacket and deciding to have fun without him. She hit the dance floor with Isabelle, both of them taking shots and laughing. Clary didn't dance with the other shadowhunters, at least not like Isabelle was. Despite her decision to ditch Jace, she found herself scanning the room for him from time to time, getting more and more upset when she found he still wasn't there.

"It's almost midnight! Who are you gonna kiss?" Isabelle called over to her and Clary shrugged, frowning into her drink.

"I don't know!" She downed her drink, slipping out of the crowd again. She walked around the party, the bands' music blaring and everyone getting more and more excited.

"Looking for someone?" She wheeled, looking up at him with wide eyes. She wasn't sure she had ever been so happy to see someone before in her life.

"You're late!" She called over the music and he grinned, stepping closer and leaning down so she could hear him.

"I never said what time I was coming, just that I would meet you here!" She laughed and he smelled the alcohol on her breath, but Clary could tell from his face that she wasn't the only one drinking.

"You shouldn't drink by yourself you know, someone could take advantage of you" She smiled up at him as the ball started to drop and everyone was counting down.

"Good think you're here to protect me then!"

"_8, 7, 6_," Jace grinned, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Do you have someone to kiss at midnight?" Clary grinned, skimming her nose against his and standing on her tiptoes.

"_5,4,3_," She ran her hands up his arm and nodded, meeting his eyes with a smile.

"I do now." He laughed and the room erupted into cheers.

"_Happy New Years!"_ She leaned up, capturing his lips as he pulled her closer.

"Happy New Years Clary" She grinned, kissing him again as the music picked back up. They started dancing together and Clary found herself wrapped tightly in Jace's arms as they spent the night dancing.

By the time the party was over, Isabelle was wrapped around a shadowhunter and Alec was nowhere to be found.

"We should go." Clary was sleepy in Jace's arms, but she didn't want the night to end.

"Can we just leave them?" He nodded, smiling and pulling her closer.

"They always find their way home." She nodded, waving to Isabelle and slipping her hand into Jace's. She had missed the way his rough palms felt against hers, the way his fingers held hers tightly, and the way he looked at her.

"Are we taking the train?" He laughed, shaking his head and pulling her outside. His motorcycle was sitting by the stairs and Clary grinned, climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

They didn't even talk as they headed inside, just kissed and laughed as they tried to sneak in.

"Shsh… you'll wake Hodge." Clary giggled and nodded, both of them sneaking up the stairs and trying not to fall.

"You are so drunk." Clary rolled her eyes, pushing him lightly.

"You are too." He nodded, grabbing her and kissing her gently.

"Yeah, I am." They laughed together, darting down the hall to Jace's room.

"Do you want to c-" Before he could invite her in, Clary was kissing him, pushing him back into the bedroom and kicking the door shut. His eyes were wide and he grinned at her as she pulled off her jacket, throwing it on the floor.

"I like you when you're like this." Clary laughed, kissing him again as they walked over to the bed. He pushed her back lightly, climbing over her and freezing as he got a hilt to the stomach.

"Weapons… we need to lose the weapons…" Clary nodded, pulling the hilts out and tossing them onto the chair in the corner.

"Jesus Clary… you're packing." She giggled, pulling the dagger out of her boot and throwing it into the wall and then pulling her stele.

"I wasn't sure how tonight was gonna end!" He grinned, throwing his own weapons next to hers and pulling her over his chest, running his hands down her sides.

When Clary woke up, her head was pounding and she was sore, but a good kind of sore. She groaned, her face in the pillow and her hair in tangles around her. She felt someone move next to her and opened her eyes slowly and seeing the pile of weapons on the arm chair. She slowly rolled over, seeing Jace sleeping beside her shirtless. She smiled, rolling over and curling next to him. She grabbed the blanket, tucking it around herself, and lying her head on his chest. At the contact his eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her, brushing her hair back with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." She nodded, kissing his chest lightly and tracing the faded runes on his abs.

"What time is it?" She shrugged, leaning over him and glancing at the clock.

"It's like eleven." She laid back down and both of them were content, until they realized they were late.

"Weapons training!" Jace jumped up quickly and Clary flushed as she caught a glimpse of his butt.

"It didn't bother you last night." He caught her stare and she laughed, wrapping the sheet around herself and grabbing her weapons and stele.

"I'll meet you in the weapons room." He caught her wrist before she could leave and pulled her forward, kissing her gently and pulling her close. She sighed, melting into his arms and pulling him closer.

"Don't be long." Clary smiled, juggling the sheet and her weapons and heading for the door, she saw the dagger in the wall and flushed, giving Jace a coy smile as she pulled it out and darted out the door. She bumped straight into Isabelle and Alec and froze, her eyes wide as she took them in. Isabelle was wearing men's clothing and Alec was grinning widely, his hair tousled and his shirt ripped.

"Uh…" They took in her appearance and Isabelle grinned, slapping her back as she walked by, but Alec didn't smile, he just stared at her curiously.

"We have weapons training." They nodded, continuing to watch her as she darted down the hall to her bedroom. She shut the door quickly, trying not to laugh as she climbed in the shower.

She strolled downstairs twenty minutes later, her swords swinging as she walked and trying not to yawn.

"Clarissa, I need to have a word with you." Clary froze, seeing Hodge watching her with a dark expression. She glanced behind him, seeing Jace, Isabelle, and Alec sitting down and frowning. Isabelle looked up slowly, her eyes watering as she stared at her. Jace kept his head down, and Alec sat quietly beside them, looking guilty as well.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hodge frowned slightly, taking the swords from her and setting them in the weapons room.

"There won't be weapons training today. Come in" She walked in slowly and Hodge looked to the three of them.

"I want you to tell her what you did." They all looked up with wide eyes and Jace stared at her nervously.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello Readers! Alright I know you're all very upset about Jace betraying Clary etc. Don't worry, this isn't a recurring theme, it's just a sometimes thing, when you're young and in new relationships, a lot of things can feel like a betrayal, when they aren't, so please be patient with me :) It all comes together I promise :D  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Hodge…" Clary turned to him but he held up a hand, looking back to the three of them. Isabelle sighed, standing up slowly.

"I lied to you last night." Clary stared at her in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"About what?" Isabelle sighed, looking up to Hodge painfully.

"We weren't allowed to go out… I made it up." Alec stood slowly, his face pale.

"We were tired of being cooped up… and we couldn't just leave you here… and Jace thought…" His head snapped up and Alec looked away as Clary felt her face redden as she turned to him.

"What did you think Jace?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"I thought that if we all went out… that we'd hear something about Valentine…" Clary nodded, so they were tired of being stuck in the Institute, it wasn't that bad, she had been tired of being cooped up too.

"Okay." She shrugged, content but Hodge shook his head, looking straight at Jace.

"Tell her everything." He looked up, his eyes watering.

"Hodge…" He narrowed his eyes and Jace sighed, looking down slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Jace just tell me." Clary walked forward, kneeling before him and taking his hands, looking up at him.

"It will be okay" He shut his eyes tightly.

"You're very important to me Clary… You know how much I care about you" She nodded, smiling up at him softly.

"Of course I do." He sighed, looking up at Hodge with hate in his eyes.

"I was late to the party, because I was with Magnus and he told me, that in order for Valentine to use the Cup… he needs an 18 year old shadowhunter of his blood." Clary nodded, she knew this, Hodge had told them.

"And that shadowhunter must be pure… in every sense." Clary felt her heart stop in her chest.

"What…? Why didn't you tell me?" She fell back, dropping his hands and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Because I thought it was out of the question… but last night…" He glanced around the room and leaned forward, whispering to her.

"I didn't plan it Clary, it happened because we love each other…" She shook her head, pulling herself up and looking at Alec and Isabelle.

"Did you tell them?" She nodded towards them and they both looked down guiltily and Clary nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Well… now I'm saved… right? He can't use the Cup, and he doesn't need me anymore!" Hodge nodded slightly, looking back to Jace.

"Then it all worked out." She brushed her hair out of her face, grabbing her weapons and looking up to Hodge.

"May I go?" He nodded slightly, his eyes sad.

"If you wish." She nodded, walking down to the training arena. She grabbed a bow and a quiver, throwing it over her shoulder and heading for the targets.

"Clary?" She shot another arrow and it hit right in the center. She slowly lowered the bow, turning around and seeing Jace in the doorway.

"You know I didn't make love to you for that reason… right?" She nodded, pulling the quiver off her shoulder, looking up at him exhaustedly.

"You should have told me Jace. It wouldn't have changed anything. Now I just feel used." He walked forward quickly, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"That's why I didn't tell you… because that was the last thing I wanted you to feel. I wanted you to feel cherished, and loved, because you're the most important person in my life." She felt her eyes watering and looked down, but he gently caught her chin, pulling it up so she was looking at him.

"I love you Clarissa Fray" She smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks as she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck as he hugged her tightly, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Let's go somewhere, somewhere far from here." Jace's smile grew as he held her hand gently, kissing her palm and grinning.

"I know where we can go, go get changed, and wear something you won't be hot in! Meet me in the library!" He ran off and Clary laughed, going to her room to change. She took her weapons and stele, figuring they were now a permanent part of her wardrobe, and grabbed a fleece jacket, zipping it up and heading downstairs as she tied a scarf around her neck. She wasn't sure what Jace had planned, but she had on a tank top under the jacket just in case.

"Alright, you know where the other portal is, right?" Jace nodded, smiling brightly as Isabelle and Alec stood beside him, their weapons less concealed than Clary's.

"Just be careful. We don't need any accidents- or letters from the Clave." Jace grinned, smiling up at Clary as she walked down the steps, seeing the Portal was open.

"How do we use it?" Jace brushed her hair back, pulling her forward and kissing her head.

"You don't. Empty your mind right now, I'm thinking of where we're going and you don't get a say." Clary nodded, holding his hand tightly. He reached out and took Isabelle's hand and she grabbed Alec's, all of them walking forward.

"Don't let go, okay?" Clary nodded, clutching his fingers as he walked through the mirror. Clary's eyes widened as she saw it change, it was liquid, and as Jace went through, a scene developed in front of him. There was tall green grass, and she could feel the wind blowing her hair.

"Come on!" He tugged her wrist lightly and they all walked through. Clary felt her boots hit ground and looked down, seeing dirt and grass under her.

"How…" He grinned and Isabelle and Alec were through then, all of them smiling.

"Welcome to Idris Clary." Her eyes were wide as she looked around, feeling tears pooling in her eyes as she took it all in.

"It's just like her paintings…" Clary reached out, running her hand through the tall blades of grass and smiling. It was hot in Idris and she quickly shedded her jacket and scarf, laughing and spinning around.

"She's really never seen it before." Alec whispered to Isabelle, who couldn't hide her smile. Clary was like a child going to Disney World, or a caged bird being freed for the first time. Jace grinned as Clary ran through the fields, laughing and feeling the sun shine down on her, he ran after her, catching her by the waist and pulling her down as she squealed and laughed.

"Thank you Jace Wayland." She kissed him gently and he grinned, running a hand down her back as he looked up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful" Jace nodded in agreement, but he wasn't looking at the scenery, he was looking at the way the sun glinted off her hair, how the it brought out her freckles, how her eyes were wide, with seeing their homeland for the first time.

"What are you looking at?" She turned as she felt his eyes on her and he grinned, leaning up and kissing her again.

"You." She giggled, falling down in the grass with him and rolling to lie on her back.

"Thank you Jace." He nodded, grinning at her and running a hand lightly down her arm.

"So, the Lightwoods are here on business, and there's this big party tonight and I was wondering you wanted to go… as my date" Clary smiled and laid her head on his chest, nodding happily.

"I'd love to go, especially as your date." He smiled, wondering how he got so lucky as to have her run into his life.

"Good, we have to get some clothes then." They jumped up and walked over to Isabelle and Alec, grinning widely.

"We're going" Isabelle clapped happily, looping her arm through Clary's and pulling her away as they started walking out of the field.

"Great, we can go shopping and then we can get ready!" Clary smiled brightly, nodding and walking with Isabelle, her mind overwhelmed by everything she was taking in.

"My parents have a house here, we can get ready and then we can go over." Clary smiled, listening to the other girls' chatter as she looked around, her mind on Jace and what she was going to wear tonight.

"Alright! You two go find clothes and meet us there!" Clary and Isabelle went off, searching for the perfect dress.

Isabelle was lucky, finding hers quickly, while Clary had to search hopelessly.

"This is pointless! Nothing fits right!" Isabelle glanced to the back of the store, her eyes zeroing in on a sparkly dress.

"I found it" She held the dress up and Clary gasped, her eyes wide as she eagerly nodded.

"You did… Izz you totally did!" She hugged her tightly, laughing as they paid and headed out.

"Okay, so here's the deal, we aren't exactly going to tell anyone who you are… okay?" Clary nodded, she had figured as much, but it was nice to know that Isabelle felt the same way.

"You're Clary Fray, got it?" Clary giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I _am _Clary Fray" Isabelle rolled her eyes, pushing her down and brushing out her hair.

"You know what I mean. Claire… your name is going to be Claire" Clary nodded as Isabelle pulled her hair back, slipping the wig into place. She smiled at her work before hanging up their dresses and then straightening her own hair.

"So you and Jace then?" Clary flushed, nodding with a bright smile.

"Yeah." Isabelle smiled, nodding and setting out all of the makeup.

"Good, he deserves to be happy." Clary nodded in agreement, happy Isabelle approved of their relationship.

"So what's the deal for tonight? What's the party for?" Isabelle grinned, shaking her head and brushing out her long brown hair.

"There isn't a reason to have parties in Idris, we just have them." She walked off and Clary chuckled, looking at her dress and smiling again.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello Readers! Sorry I've been AWOL lately, we've been getting hit with some pretty nasty weather, and my power was out for a bit, and then school has been awful, and I've been spending a lot of time talking to my new guy friend, I know blah blah blah many excuses, I'm sorry! But here's an update :) I'll try to throw one up tomorrow after my classes are finished if I have time!  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Alright let's get dressed! The party starts soon!" Clary looked at the clock, it was already six o'clock. They had spent the entire day getting ready, doing their hair, their makeup, and their nails. She never felt so girly before and she loved it. She pulled on the dress slowly, careful not to mess up her hair.

Her dress was gold and covered in sequins and rhinestones and glitter, making her sparkle as she looked in the mirror. It hugged her small curves and fell just past her ankles so her sparkly heels barely showed.

"You look amazing" Isabelle's dress was red and tight and also floor length, and she rocked it. Clary smiled at her, reaching over and tucking a lock of her hair back.

"Here, put these on" Isabelle handed Clary a pair of diamond studs and a diamond bracelet, smiling at her happily.

"Jace is going to die when he sees you." Clary smiled, looking at her reflection again. Her hair was long, curly, and dark brown, glowing under the light and swept over one shoulder, her eyes were smoky but natural looking, and her lips had clear gloss on them.

"Let's go!" They walked downstairs slowly, Clary careful not to trip in her heels as she held up the hem of her dress.

"How are we getting there exactly?" Isabelle laughed, pushing Clary to the living room.

"The portal obviously." She reached out, opening the portal and taking Clary's hand.

"Clear your mind." Clary nodded, shutting her eyes and letting Isabelle walk forward first. She followed after her, the liquid mirror enveloping her. As she opened her eyes she saw red and gold carpet beneath her, and music was playing, but not like the music at Magnus's party, this music was classical, from an orchestra from the sounds of it. She looked up slowly, seeing she was at the top of a set of stairs, and the room was filled with people dancing and talking.

"Deep breaths Clary, this is kind of a big deal, your first party in Idris" Isabelle tried not to squeal, she had been to dozens of these things, but this was Clary's first, and she was more than excited. Clary turned to Isabelle quickly, her eyes wide as she studied the girl.

"Do I look okay Izz?" Isabelle smiled, nodding as she fixed her hair.

"You look amazing _Claire_." Clary sighed, her eyes softening as she looked out over the party again.

"Izz, I'm really glad we're friends." Isabelle smiled, nodding and squeezing Clary's shoulder.

"I am too Clary." They headed to the top of the stairs and Clary looked down, scanning the party of Jace and Alec. They started walking down the steps and Clary kept her eyes down, holding up the hem of her dress to avoid a disaster in front of all of the other shadowhunters. She looked up as she reached the base of the steps and froze, seeing Jace standing off to the side, wearing all white and looking like an angel. She couldn't hide the smile that burst onto her face, and she walked toward him quickly, unaware of the eyes on her.

"You look amazing" She touched the white suit jacket he wore and he grinned, kissing her cheek lightly.

"You look like an angel Clarissa Fray, I like you with brown hair" The way he leaned down to whisper it sent chills up her spine and she grinned as he wrapped an arm around her, looking around the room.

"Let's dance" Clary agreed, letting him lead her onto the dance floor and looking up at him in surprise as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to actually dance here, it would be frowned upon if we did anything less than waltz" Clary grinned as he put his hand on the small of her back, expertly whisking her around the room.

"Jace Wayland, you didn't tell me you knew how to dance" He chuckled, shrugging as he continued to twirl her.

"I'm full of secrets."Clary stuck her tongue out at him, giggling as he seemed to tense.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head, looking down at her with a half-smile.

"I want you to meet the Lightwoods" Clary saw his face was relaxed, but his eyes were nervous.

"Are… are you introducing me to your parents?" Her eyes sparkled and he chuckled, tapping her nose gently.

"Well, I figured it's only fair since I met your father, and your mother… well sort of your mother." Clary giggled, surprised she could laugh after a statement like that.

"Well, I don't think it could go worse than you meeting my father..." Jace laughed, drawing stares from other guests and taking her again as they stopped dancing.

"Come on, they're over here." She followed behind him, her cheeks red as she looked down, tucking her hair back as he stopped walking. She looked up slowly, smiling and reaching out her hand to the woman before her.

"Clary, this is Maryse, and Robert Lightwood, my adoptive parents." Maryse looked up in surprise, eyeing the girl suspiciously, something about her eyes… Maryse felt that she knew those eyes. Clary took her hand, smiling and shaking before turning to Robert.

"It's so nice to meet you, Jace speaks highly of you both" Robert shook her hand, feeling a familiarity about her that he couldn't place.

"Clary, that's a cute name" Maryse finally choked out an answer and Jace put an arm around Clary's waist, smiling at them.

"It's short for Clari-" Clary elbowed him slightly, forcing a smile as she cut him off.

"Claire, it's just a nickname he calls me" She glanced up at Jace and he flushed at his mistake, pulling her closer.

"I think it suits her better" Maryse smiled at her, nodding and looking her over again. She was sweet this girl, and Jace looked genuinely happy, something she hadn't seen since he was a child.

"It's lovely to meet you Clary" They spoke for a few minutes, before the dancing started again.

"Do you want a drink?" Clary smiled up at Jace and nodded, watching him walk off with a grin. She turned back to Maryse, seeing her smile had faded slightly.

"Are Isabelle and Alec here too?" Clary smiled and nodded again, seeing concern flash across the woman's face.

"They were over by the patio the last time I saw them" Maryse shot Robert a look and he nodded, walking off in search for his children.

"Listen, tonight isn't a good night for you children to be here… maybe you should talk Jace into leaving…" He walked back then, slipping an arm around Clary's shoulders and smiling as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"This is Clary's first ball" Maryse glanced at her again, giving her a tight smile, and Clary looked up at Jace, seeing he seemed completely relaxed.

"I was just mentioning how there would be business later… you should be gone before then Jonathan" Jace's eyes darted over to Maryse and Clary felt him stiffen beside her. Maryse never called him by his full name except for when he was in trouble.

"Hodge said it would be fine… that there wasn't anything going on tonight…" Maryse nodded, glancing towards Clary.

"Would you excuse us dear? We have something to discuss" Clary nodded, but Jace kept a hand on her arm, nervous to let her out of his sight.

"It will be fine Jace, come on" Maryse took his hand, pulling him away from Clary. She sighed, looking around and trying to find Isabelle or Alec.

"Would you care to dance?" Robert was in front of her, smiling and holding a hand out. Clary smiled at the friendly face, agreeing and taking his hand. They went out onto the dance floor and spun slowly, someone cut in on their dance, and soon Clary was being passed around the room, dancing with everyone. She felt her head starting to spin and someone handed her more champagne before pulling her onto the floor again.

She felt the wig sticking to the back of her neck, and the shoes started to pinch her feet, she sighed, looking around for Jace as a young shadowhunter spun her around.

"I can't believe he's going to be here tonight" He whispered excitedly to Clary and she glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" The boy's eyes were wide and excited as he leaned forward.

"Valentine. He's coming back tonight" Clary pulled back from the boy as if he had burned her, but someone else quickly grabbed her, she could hardly breathe and she started to scan the room for Jace again. She saw him, a few people away, dancing with a beautiful blond girl, he was smiling brightly, his hair glittering under the chandelier.

"Excuse me…" Clary pulled away from the man, determined to get to Jace, but someone else grabbed her. She let out a small cry, her head ringing and the room starting to spin.

"Clary?" She heard someone call to her and looked up, seeing Isabelle over the man's shoulder, she looked worried and then she saw Alec, walking towards Jace, his eyes dark.

"_Clarissa"_ She ripped away from the man she was dancing with, her heart racing as she looked around, he was there, she knew he was there.

"Clary…" A hand was on her shoulder and she yelped, pulling away quickly, not aware that his hand was caught on her wig.

"Clary…" Jace's eyes were wide as her red hair spilled out around her face and shoulders and everyone froze, staring at her in shock as the wig hit the floor.

"Jocelyn's daughter…" She felt her eyes watering as someone called it out and she looked up at Jace, her eyes desperate.

"Jonathan!" Maryse darted forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. She felt a man's hands on her and felt herself being pulled away quickly.

She realized it was Robert pulling her, and she looked up at him, seeing he was staring at her in disbelief.

"You look just like her…" Clary looked up in surprise, seeing he was reaching out to touch her hair.

"A spitting image." Clary gulped, looking around the room he had led her into and seeing there were mirrors everywhere, she was reflected off of every wall.

"Does he know… does he know you're here?" Robert looked around the room quickly, taking her arm and pulling her away.

"Who?" This was supposed to be a normal night, she was just Claire Fray- no one was supposed to question her, but she knew that was blown to hell now.

"_Valentine_… does he know you're here?" He whispered it, turning and locking the door behind them.

"N-no… I don't…" He shook his head, obviously agitated.

"Don't lie to me. I'm going to kill Isabelle. She should have known better than to bring you here." He ran a hand over his face, turning to look at her once more.

"This is my first time in Idris, I doubt anyone knows who I am…" He shook his head quickly, studying her face and seeing she truly didn't know.

"Only a blind man would think you were anyone but Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter. You look exactly like her Clarissa." She looked down, wondering what kind of trouble she caused.

"You need to go back to the Institute, if he gets here before you're back, it won't be good." She looked up at him, studying his face and seeing his fear.

"I'll go tell Jace." He shook his head, running a hand over his face again.

"There isn't time, we can't risk anyone seeing you again. There's a portal in here, you can use it." She turned, seeing the large mirror on the wall.

"But… I haven't been trained…" He shook his head, pushing her forward.

"It will be fine Clarissa, just think about where you want to go." She took a deep breath, clearing her mind and picturing the Institute. She was just stepping through when a thought popped into her mind. Her home… the house where she was born, she wished she could have seen it while she was there.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello Readers! I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

She looked up as she came through the other side, her eyes wide when she found that she wasn't in the library.

"Hodge…?" She whispered it, staring up at the burned down house in front of her.

"Shit…" She looked around, her heart racing as she tried to figure out where she was. She turned to the house again, pausing when realization hit her. _Her childhood home… this was the place she was born._ She walked forward slowly, stepping through the rubble and looking around nervously. It was eerie here, like it was cursed almost. She walked further into the rubble, seeing the house was thoroughly destroyed, she figured from the fire, and from the years of being exposed.

"Where the hell do I go from here?" She sighed, kicking the rubble and looking around again. She walked out of the house, walking around the property and wishing it hadn't gotten dark so fast. She caught light at the end of the yard and paused, taking a few steps towards it and seeing a carriage house. She walked forward slowly, opening the door and seeing a portal on the back wall. She sighed, walking forward and touching her hand to it.

"The Institute." She said it, shutting her eyes and picturing the library in her mind. She opened her eyes again, ready to see the Institute before her, but instead, seeing the reflection behind her. She wheeled, her eyes wide as she saw him, his surprise obvious.

"Jocelyn…" He spoke quietly, taking a step forward and freezing as realization dawned on him. He smiled widely at her, shaking his head as he laughed.

"I knew you'd come home…" He shut the door, walking forward and cupping her cheek before fisting a hand in her hair and pulling her away from the portal. She yelped as he threw her on the floor, staring down at her. She pulled herself up, ready to run for the door, but he grabbed her, slamming her face down onto the desk and letting her limp body hit the ground again.

Her head was throbbing as she came to, and she found herself lying on the floor of the carriage house. She saw a pair of black shoes in front of her and then his hands were on her, ripping her up into a standing position.

"I received word you were at the Lightwoods' party with your little boyfriend. Meeting the adoptive parents. That's a big step." Clary looked up at him, shaking when she saw the Cup on a shelf behind him. She straightened slightly but he kept a hand on her arm, glaring at her.

"I've heard that you've been busy little shadowhunter, partying with warlocks and killing demons. That's a good way to get yourself killed." She couldn't bring herself to speak, anything she said he would use against her, and she recognized the look in his eye, he was thinking, thinking fast and plotting.

"I was hoping to wait until your 18th birthday, but the way you and that boy are going, I don't think I have that much time." He tightened his hold on her then, shoving her against a desk as she whimpered.

"Father please…" He back handed her and she tasted blood in her mouth as her hair whipped over her face. She shook again, feeling her eyes water as she looked up at him, tears slipping down her cheeks. He froze as he looked into her eyes, they were green like her mothers, and just like her mothers, they captivated him.

"It didn't have to be this way Clarissa, we could have ruled together" His voice was soft then, full of regret as he looked down, almost convincing himself of what he had to do. Clary's eyes watered as he walked forward, ripping the dagger out of the desk behind him and she shuddered, her eye on the cup again.

"We would have been so powerful." He reached for her arm, grabbing it roughly and pulling her palm open.

"Father please…" He glared at her, holding her stare as he dug the dagger into her hand. She screamed out as he ripped it across her palm, leaving a long gash that welled with blood. She shut her hand tightly, holding it up to her chest as he grabbed the cup, grabbing her arm and forcing her hand open. She watched as her blood filled the cup and shuddered when she thought about how he'd react when he realized she was no longer pure.

"You will help me Clarissa, whether you want to or not." He threw her down, and she hit the ground roughly, her head hitting the floor with a crack. She looked up at the portal, thinking of the library at the Institute again and seeing the picture swirl before her. She pulled herself up slowly, looking back to her father and seeing he was holding the cup up, saying a prayer to angel Raziel. She looked back to the portal before throwing herself through it, hearing him laugh behind her.

She hit the floor in the library and cried out, drawing stares from everyone.

"Shut the portal!" She screamed and Alec ran forward, shutting the door and locking it as she pulled herself up slowly.

"Clary!" Jace ran forward, dropping beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"It's okay… I'm here." He cradled her head against his chest as she kept her bleeding palm pressed against hers, shaking as he held her.

"What happened?" Hodge walked forward quickly but Clary couldn't talk, she could hardly breathe.

"Valentine" Jace reached down slowly, gently opening her hand and seeing the cut.

"He has my blood, and the cup, and he's in the carriage house on our old property." Everyone looked at her in surprise and Jace brushed her hair back, gently pulling her chin up so she looked at him.

"How did you get there?" Clary turned to Isabelle, seeing they all looked confused.

"R-Robert told me I had to leave, that I should use the portal at the party, and I guess before I went through, I thought about my old house…" Jace's jaw clenched and Isabelle froze, her eyes wide.

"No… he'd never let you go through a portal on your own, he knows you don't have the training." Clary laid her head back on Jace's shoulder, exhausted.

"He said I had to leave before he arrived, that everyone knew I was Jocelyn's daughter." Hodge nodded at that, looking up to Alec and seeing his hands were clenched.

"Alec, Isabelle, go back to your parents house, find out what they know" They nodded, holding hands and walking through the portal. Isabelle threw a glance back to Clary before she crossed through, seeing she was wrapped in Jace's arms and still shaking.

Jace scooped her up, and she felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I've got you Clary… you're safe now" She buried her face in his neck as he carried her up to his room, lying her down on his bed and grabbing his stele. He drew the healing rune on her and wiped away the blood slowly, seeing her dressed was ripped and stained.

"Let's get you changed…" Clary nodded, letting Jace slip the dress off of her and he put her in one of his shirts, buttoning the shirt with shaky hands that she didn't notice.

"Why didn't he kill me?" Jace looked up in surprise, seeing her confusion as she stared past him.

"What?" She sat down on the bed, and he saw as she looked up at him the fragile situation she was in.

"He- he could have killed me, but he didn't, it's like he wanted me to go… he turned around, leaving the portal clear…" Jace knew what she was thinking and grabbed her hands quickly.

"Clary, no… don't think that." She felt the tears well in her eyes again as she looked at him.

"Maybe he still loves me, maybe that's why he let me go… in some small part of his heart, he loves me because I'm his daughter" Jace sighed, cupping her cheek and pulling her against his chest, unable to tell her otherwise.

"Maybe Clary, maybe." She sighed, shutting her eyes as he scooped her up again, moving her to one side of the bed and pulling the blankets over her.

"Go to sleep Clary, you've had a long day." She curled up into his arms, her tears slowing, and her breathing growing steady. Jace sighed, staring up at the canopy for a long time after she fell asleep, too on edge to fall asleep himself.

Valentine had her blood, which meant it wouldn't be long before he knew that Clary wasn't pure, which meant he would be coming for Jace, and he would be coming with a vengeance.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello Readers! I hope you like this chapter! We're just about at the end of the story!  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

Isabelle and Alec returned before Clary woke up, and Jace slipped out of bed, tucking her in and heading down to the library.

"What did you learn?" Their faces were ashen, as they sat in the library holding hands, both looking nervous.

"Valentine _was_ supposed to be at that party Jace." He froze, staring at Isabelle in shock.

"What?" Alec nodded, looking just as upset as Isabelle, but his voice didn't betray him.

"He has a following again… and that was their party" Jace shook his head, pausing when he looked at them again.

"But your parents…" Isabelle's eyes filled with tears and she shook, turning into Alec as he held her.

"I know" Jace sighed, walking over and pulling her into a hug.

"I am so sorry." She cried on his shoulder and he rubbed her back, feeling his world starting to crumble.

"We need to end this, before Valentine gains anymore strength." Hodge frowned at them all, leaning on the edge of his desk and shaking his head.

"This is beyond our control, if the circle is back together… they will find a way to use the cup" Jace looked up slowly, studying Hodge for a long moment before standing up, painfully aware that he didn't have his swords.

"You used to be a member of the Circle…" Isabelle and Alec looked up quickly, standing and moving closer to Jace. Hodge sighed, nodding wearily and looking away.

"I haven't abandoned your quest Jace, I know you want to keep her safe, but we can't… not anymore" Jace narrowed his eyes, refusing to believe that Valentine could hurt Clary.

"I'll take her somewhere far away then, somewhere he won't find her" Hodge sighed, seeing how badly Jace wanted her.

"Jace, he'll use a portal, he'll imagine that he's where she is, and he'll find you. No matter where you go" His resolve was fading, and he looked down slowly, his fists clenched until his knuckles were white.

"So what do you want to do? Just hand her over? Cut our losses and go back to how it was before?" Hodge glanced up, seeing Clary standing in the doorway. She was looking at them with blank stares, confusion plain on her face.

"Clary?" Jace took a step forward but Clary didn't look at him, she was looking at Hodge.

"Hodge is right. He's never going to let me go, not until I'm dead." Jace shook slightly at the thought, seeing she looked conflicted.

"He won't kill you Clary, you're his daughter." Isabelle spoke then but Clary shook her head, walking down into the library, ignoring the fact that she was only wearing Jace's shirt.

"I've betrayed him, just as my mother did… just as Jace's parents…" She drifted off, looking up at Hodge.

"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" Hodge nodded slightly, looking down regretfully.

"Valentine doesn't deal well with betrayal. Your relationship with Jace has cost him what he desires most… and he's going to make you pay for it" Clary nodded, looking back to Jace.

"He's going to come, no matter what." Jace saw Clary's eyes seemed to light up, almost with excitement and he smiled up at her, feeling the familiar rush course through his veins.

"We know Valentine's move, so we need to decide, what's ours?" Alec straightened, Isabelle brushed away her tears, nodding at Clary.

"We won't have much time." Clary grinned again, looking back to Jace.

"Then we better make our last hours count" Hodge smiled, remembering when Jocelyn came to him, remembering how they all banded together, to destroy him.

"Alec, Isabelle, your parents won't fight with us, you can't go back there" They nodded, their eyes hardened as Hodge spoke.

"We belong here anyways, with our brother" They turned to Jace and he smiled, nodding as Clary walked over to him, putting an arm around his waist and lying her head on his chest.

"Take tonight children, tomorrow will be a long day." None of them could sleep, not after what they decided on. It was a suicide mission, but they were prepared to die, their jobs were to fight evil, and they weren't going to bow down like their elders, they were going to go down fighting.

They gathered in Isabelle's bedroom, Alec biting his nails while Jace and Clary sat snuggled up together.

"I need to call someone" They all turned to Alec, seeing he was nervous, but Isabelle gave him an encouraging smile.

"Go ahead" He nodded, walking down the hall slowly while Clary turned to Jace, seeing he was watching Isabelle.

"Do you need to call anyone Izzy?" She shrugged, sitting on her bed and looking around for a few minutes.

"I mean I could, but I think I'd like to have this last night to myself" Clary gave her a small smile, wanting to hug her, but not willing to leave Jace's arms.

"We need music" She jumped up, searching for her iPod and grinning, she turned on music and the door flew open. They all jumped, turning and seeing Magnus Bane walk in.

"Now this, is a good way to go out." He wrapped his arm around Alec, kissing his cheek and grinning. Jace stared in confusion, but Clary touched his arm, shrugging as Magnus clapped his hand and confetti dropped from the ceiling.

"I think, we could use some more people though" They all jumped up as the young shadowhunters from New Years flooded in behind him and Clary grinned, laughing as they started dancing and celebrating.

"Magnus is right, this is a good way to go out" Jace smiled down at Clary, pulling her closer and wishing he'd never have to go a day without her in his arms. Clary turned slightly, seeing Alec and Magnus dancing, both grinning at each other and she smiled, turning and seeing Isabelle dancing with the boy from New Years. She grinned, shaking her head and looking up at Jace.

"I love you" He smiled, leaning down and kissing her gently and she felt the familiar burn in her eyes as she tried not to cry.

"I think they can handle this without us, don't you?" Clary nodded, holding his hand as they slipped out of the room. Isabelle watched them leave, but smiled slightly, turning back to her own shadowhunter boy and grinning.

"Greenhouse?" They were walking the corridors, smiling and holding hands and Clary nodded, studying the way he moved, the way his hair lit up in the dim light.

"Stop staring" She chuckled, shaking her head and squeezing his hand as they ran up the stairs.

"I'm really glad that I met you Jace Wayland" He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Me too Clarissa Fray. You've changed my life" She smiled, feeling her eyes water again as they sat on the staircase, looking out over the garden.

"No matter what happens, we stay together. Okay?" He was strategizing already, Clary nodded and he brushed away the tears that started slipping down her cheeks.

"I can't fight him Jace" He nodded, kissing her cheek and putting an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"You aren't the one he's going to want to fight" Clary shuddered when she thought about Jace fighting her father, but she knew he was right, Jace was the one who ruined his plan, he'd kill him, and then her.

"You know I don't get into matters of the Clave… but I'll be with you when he comes, fighting with you" Magnus looked down at Alec and he smiled up at him, nodding and kissing him roughly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Magnus grinned and they continued to dance the night away.

"Alec! This is James!" Alec smiled, looking at the boy that had an arm draped over Isabelle's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you" He grinned, a grin that reminded Alec of Jace.

"I want you to know that we'll be with you tomorrow, all of us. We're going to fight" Isabelle smiled up at him and Alec nodded, seeing the ten other shadowhunters continuing to dance.

"Valentine will certainly be surprised" Isabelle nodded, leaning up and kissing James passionately.

"I love when things get interesting" Magnus smiled back to Alec, winding their fingers together and pulling him out of Isabelle's room.

"Jace, I don't want to fall asleep" Clary was clutching his hands, feeling them start to shake as she looked into his eyes, feeling herself getting tired, but desperately fighting to stay awake.

"I know, I don't either" She nodded, studying him and touching his cheek as her eyes watered.

"We're going to win you know, we have the angels on our side" Jace frowned slightly, moving closer to her and kissing the back of her hand.

"I've never seen an angel Clary, but I've seen demons, and I know what they're capable of." She frowned at him, he was an angel, but he'd never believe that.

"Well, maybe, if you have a little faith they'll decide to make an appearance" He smiled, chuckling as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me something I don't know about you" Clary smiled, glad that he was changing the subject.

"My favorite color is green" Jace nodded, and they spent the night asking each other questions, desperate to learn everything that they would normally learn over a life time, in one night.

Clary finally drifted off as the sun started coming up, but Jace didn't, he laid in bed, watching her, committing her to memory, the way she slept peacefully, how she clutched his hand to her cheek, how she smiled and mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello Readers! The part from the summary, is in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy, there's one more chapter after this! And sorry this chapter is so long, but I couldn't justify stopping it in the middle of... well you'll see :)  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Jace" Isabelle opened the door slowly and he looked up, seeing she looked exhausted and sad.

"It's time" He nodded, kissing Clary gently and hearing her mumble.

"We have to get up Clary, it's time" She nodded, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes.

"Shower with me" He nodded, holding her hand as they walked to the bathroom. Clary washed his hair gently, gently raking her nails along his scalp and running her hands over his arms and chest, savoring the muscles beneath her fingers. He washed her hair carefully, spending his time tracing patterns over her body while she traced his faded runes.

"Remember what I said, stay with me" Clary nodded, kissing him and pulling him impossibly closer as they made love one last time.

"Always Jace Wayland"

They walked downstairs hand in hand, both dressed in black and covered in weapons.

"Hello…" Jace froze as they walked into the weapons room, seeing eleven new Shadowhunters and Magnus sitting behind Alec, rubbing his shoulders.

"Nice of you to join us" Clary flushed and shrugged, not willing to drop Jace's hand despite her embarrassment.

"We're with you. Both of you" James spoke up and Jace took in how Isabelle was wrapped around him, smiling brightly and he grinned.

"Good, we could always use more good guys" Clary grinned, grabbing her stele as they all started drawing runes and preparing for battle.

"Children" They looked up in surprise, seeing Hodge dressed in all black and holding two chakrams and smiling at them. Jace grinned, passing out sensors as Hodge spoke.

"He's going to send others in first, he'll be in the library, close to the portal in case he needs to get away." As he spoke, they felt the building shake and Clary took a deep breath, grabbing Jace's hands.

"Get your weapons!" Jace called out and they all grabbed their swords, Alec grabbed his bow, and Magnus grabbed a sword for good measure.

"He brought Forsaken…" Jace spoke quietly and they listened to the screams of the damned as they searched through the building for them.

"Let's go" They all ran out, finding a mass of the damned coming towards them, Clary dropped Jace's hand, grabbing her swords as they lined up, ready to fight.

"For Raziel!" Hodge screamed as they all ran forward, cutting down the Forsaken, Hodge decimating them.

"Go on! I'll take care of this." They all nodded, cutting their way through as they swarmed Hodge. Clary's hands didn't shake as they ran down the halls, fighting a few demons here and there, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"We need to get to the library" She smiled up at Jace and he grinned, they had a chance, if this was the best he could do, they would be to the library in no time. They ran down the hallways, skidding to a stop when they found a wing full of demons.

"Go, we'll hold them off" James spoke and Isabelle froze, staring at him for a long moment.

"Izz, we don't have a choice" She lunged forward, kissing him roughly before pulling away, running down the hall with, Magnus, Alec, Jace and Clary.

"We can go through the arena, and come out on the other side"

"Stop" Jace held out an arm, catching Clary as they all slid to a stop.

"This just got interesting…" Greater demons, and two of them.

"You can't kill greater demons…" Clary spoke quietly, her hand shaking but she shut her eyes, forcing the fear away.

"You two go to the library, we'll meet you there" Alec spoke and Clary looked at him with wide eyes and Jace froze, unwilling to move.

"We're parabatai… we fight together" Alec shook his head, loosing an arrow into the side of one of the demons who screamed.

"Not this time, we all have a job in this, yours is to kill Valentine" He nodded, hugging Alec quickly as Clary hugged Isabelle.

"Don't worry shadow children, I'm here" Magnus smiled, clapping his hands as the floor started to shake.

"Clary come on!" He grabbed her wrist and they started running, hearing the clash of weapons behind them. They sprinted through the arena, throwing the doors open and finding the hallway deserted.

"He wants us to come" Clary clutched Jace's hand, looking up at him quickly.

"Then he'll get what he asked for" He nodded and they walked forward warily, waiting for anything to jump out and try to stop them, but Jace was right, Valentine wanted them to come, and he wasn't leaving any obstacles in their way.

They froze at the doors to the library and Clary took a deep breath, grabbing Jace and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Stay with me" He nodded, throwing the doors open and they walked forward slowly, seeing Valentine leaning against Hodge's desk, the cup in his hand.

"He has the cup!" Clary took a step forward but Jace's arm shot out, blocking her from moving.

"Stay here. And actually stay this time." He shot her a look that told her he wasn't joking and she nodded, watching him reach for his Seraph blade. She held her mothers sword, but kept it at her side, watching Jace as he walked forward slowly, but with a confidence that she knew well.

"Oh Jonathan… I thought you would have learned by now, I'm a powerful man to cross." Jace whispered and the sword grew from the hilt, glittering in the sunlight.

"And I thought you would have learned that you can't scare me off" Valentine smiled, but Clary could see the anger behind his eyes, the carefully controlled rage that flooded him.

"So you deflowered her, what a romantic way to try to save her" His eyes were on Clary then, judging her, scolding her without a word being uttered.

"Too bad nothing you do can save her from her fate" He shot a hand out and demons appeared behind her. She wheeled, fighting them off as Jace glanced back, seeing she was holding her own.

"You think you can scare us off with your lies? Your tricks?" Valentine smiled again, glancing to Clary and seeing how she wore all black, her hand holding Jocelyn's blade without shaking, she was one of them now.

"How cute, a little Shadowhunter couple, I'll let you in on a secret Jonathan, it won't work out. It never does." Clary looked like her… Like Jocelyn as she fought the demons, her eyes narrowing and her red curls spilling around her face, the locket he had given Jocelyn when they first started dating. He shook his head, turning back to Jace and raising a sword.

"Don't you wonder why they keep you locked up here? Why they don't let you live in Idris? It's because you're meant for greater things, like your father could have been if he had stayed by me." Valentine continued to talk but Jace's eyes were dark as he circled him, ready for the fight.

"My father would have never followed you." Valentine glanced down, smiling slightly as he shook his head.

"You can ask him when you meet him." He lunged forward and Clary flinched as their blades clashed. She killed the two demons and then watched from the side, hearing the rumbling outside. Isabelle and Alec burst into the room, breathless with their weapons drawn.

"Demons… there were too many to hold off... They're coming right for the library" Clary gulped, feeling the sensor vibrating against her hip.

"How did they get into the Institute?" They looked around and Alec saw it first, the pentagram in front of angel Raziel.

"I guess that would do it…" Clary frowned, they needed to disassemble it, but they had bigger issues at the moment.

"We need to keep them off Jace." They nodded, turning as the door burst open. Clary grabbed the second blade her mother had given her, hoping their lessons would pay off when put to the test.

"Don't you see Jonathan? Your life is nothing without me! You will have nothing to live for unless you come with me!" Their swords continued to hit and they backed up, circling each other, Valentine eyed the pentagram of spears as they circled, making sure it was still intact.

"I have Isabelle, and Alec, and the Lightwoods!" Valentine looked at the three teens fighting at the other end of the library, Clary's red hair swinging as she sheathed her blade into a demons heart.

"And Clary?" Jace's jaw tightened and he stumbled, leaving Valentine an opening to slice his arm. Jace cursed and Clary turned, her eyes wide when she saw him bleeding. Valentine swung again, cutting the inside of Jace's thigh. And Clary felt her eyes watering, screaming as she killed another demon.

"Jace!" Clary screamed as two demons lunged at her, she swung, taking them down as more began to circle her. She cut them down, demon after demon, pushing her way forward as Jace limped, his blade still steady in his hand.

His back was to the stairs as Clary pushed her way forward, cutting a clearing as Isabelle and Alec fought at her sides. Valentine sliced Jace deeper in his thigh and he dropped to one knee, crying out but holding his blade up to block a blow. Valentine laughed, knocking his sword away and standing over him.

"This is how your life ends Jonathan Wayland, did you ever think it would be this soon?" Jace glared at him, meeting his eyes as Valentine lifted his sword. He swung down hard, grinning as he prepared to end the boy's life, but he was shocked when he heard the clash of blades and felt a sting shoot up his arm. His eyes widened as he looked up at Clary, holding both of Jocelyn's swords, his blade caught between them.

"You're picking a fight with the wrong person father." Valentine laughed, pulling his sword away with a grin.

"Time to put your lessons to use Clarissa, do you remember them all?" He lunged forward but Clary danced to the side, blocking each of his blows. He was testing her, she knew this, but she didn't care, she needed to keep him off of Jace. She caught a look at Jace over her shoulder, he was quickly drawing healing runes on his arm and leg, looking up and giving her a tight smile. She smiled back, dancing away from Valentine once more and making contact with his arm as she swung her sword. He paused as she sliced him, his eyes narrowing. He lunged forward, attacking her faster and harder, but she kept her feet moving, continuing to avoid him making contact once more. He spun his sword quickly, his sword cutting across her knuckles and causing her to jump. She fumbled with the hilt as it became slick with blood, and another skilled move from Valentine and it was out of her hand, sliding across the floor after he kicked it away.

"One down" He smiled at her and Clary wondered how she could have ever loved him, he was a monster. Jace was still drawing runes, and Clary was falling back, she just needed to hold him off a little longer.

"Do you plan to fight for him forever Clarissa?" He spun then and she tried to jump back, but she was too late. His sword cut into her arm and she cried out, dropping her blade as she fell back, holding her arm as he stood over her.

"You should have learned from your mothers mistake" He lifted his sword as Jace ran forward, shoving his shoulder into Valentine's back and causing him to sprawl forward.

"Jonathan! What bad form you have" He straightened quickly as Clary grabbed her sword, holding it in a weak grip and backing toward the stairs to retrieve her second blade.

"I don't fight fair when I'm fighting the enemy" Valentine grinned, seeing Clary wheel and cut down a demon that was behind her.

"You're right, no one ever fights fair in war" They exchanged a few more blows, but Jace could see Valentine was bored with this game, he was ready to kill them and finish destroying the institute.

"I think it's time we end this little dance. Don't you?" Valentine grabbed the dagger at his hip, the one that he had once given Clary, and threw it towards Jace, it just caught his ear, barely knicking it as it when whizzing by.

"You missed." Jace straightened, smiling as he heard a small gasp behind him.

"Did I Jonathan?" Jace glanced down at himself, of course he had missed, the blade went right past him, and there was nothing behind him except…

"No…" He turned, seeing Clary staring down at her stomach, her hand on the hilt of the dagger.

"Jace…" She looked up, her skin paler than usual as she stumbled, a demon right behind her.

"No!" Jace screamed and Alec spun, grabbing a bow from the quiver on his back and shooting the demon down.

"Isabelle!" She turned, crying out when she saw Clary drop her sword, the blade shrinking back into the hilt as she fell to her knees.

"Clary!" Everyone was screaming, the room was chaos, and Clary fell to her side, crying out as the dagger pushed deeper.

"Hold on!" She looked up to Jace, her eyes watering as she nodded, shutting her eyes tightly and fighting off the tears. She was helpless, lying there while Jace faced her father, wounded and distracted.

"I think we know who is going to walk away from this." Clary watched with blurring vision as Jace and Valentine circled, and Jace flew forward, screaming as he and Valentine continued fighting. She stared down at her stomach, her hand shaking as she closed it around the hilt of the dagger. She pulled it out, screaming as she did so and gasping for air.

Jace couldn't do this alone, he needed her help. She turned, seeing Isabelle and Alec getting overwhelmed by demons. She pulled herself up, stumbling before catching herself on the banister. She kept a hand pressed to her stomach as she shrank to the ground. They only had one chance. She would crawl if she had to.

Valentine's eyes were bright, he was gaining strength as Jace's anger grew.

"I can save her you know. I can heal her… all you have to do is join me." Jace faltered again, staring at him for a moment as if he considered it.

"And all you have to do is go back to hell where you belong." Valentine wheeled, watching Clary grab hold of one of the swords in the pentagram and rip it out of the ground, throwing it to the side with a cry. She dropped to her knees again, gasping as Valentine screamed.

"You insolent child!" He lunged forward, but too late did he realize, he was lunging right into Jace's blade. He gasped, his eyes wide as Jace drove it deeper into him until they were face to face.

"Goodbye Valentine." He stared at Jace in shock, his eyes fluttering as Jace ripped the blade out. Valentine fell, his body limp on the ground. Jace looked around, the demons were gone, the pentagram was destroyed, and Valentine was dead.

"Clary!" Isabelle ran forward, dropping to her knees behind the girl. Jace turned, seeing she was unmoving on the cold tile floor.

"No…" He ran forward, his eyes watering as he fell beside her. He pulled her head into his lap, brushing her hair back and finding her eyes closed.

"Clary… Clary I need you to open your eyes." She opened them slowly, seeing Jace surrounded in a cloud of light.

"You told me you've never seen an angel before." He shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I know but…" She reached for his hand, grabbing it tightly as he drifted off, seeing her smile slightly.

"I've seen an angel Jace, and he saved me… so many times" He leaned down, pressing his cheek against hers and finding she was colder than before.

"You're the only angel I've ever seen Clary." She shut her eyes, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes as fingers loosened on his hand.

"You're my angel Jace Wayland" Her voice was a ghostly whisper, drifting off at the end.

"No… no Clary!" He screamed, shaking her slightly but her head rolled to the side.

"Get Hodge… Get Magnus… Get someone!" He started barking out orders, he could still feel a pulse in her wrist, it was faint, but it was there.

"Everything is going to be just fine Clary… I promise." He grabbed his Stele, rolling up Clary's sleeve and quickly drawing the healing runes across her arms and torso.

"You will be fine Clary… you have to be." Jace fought his tears as everyone came running back in and Magnus pushed him away, standing over her with shaky hands.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :D  
**


End file.
